The Blindness of Fate
by thekidisnotyourson
Summary: The journal of Kalia Útíradien, the blind elf maid of Rivendell. Daughter of Glineth from my story, A Forgotten Queen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Journal of Kalia Útíradien

Though I doubt that this shall ever be read, I offer you my greeting. I feel that first, I must apologize for my dreadful penmanship, for I lack the gift of sight. I assure you that you will learn little from these humble pages, but my father insists that I fill them. He made a gift of this journal this evening to mark my thirtieth year of life. I do recall him saying, "Writing an account of your life shall serve your memory well." I do believe that my memory is well enough. There is the chance that perhaps one day, if I am to be blessed with children that they may wish to read of their mother. I rarely doubt my noble father, but I do in this. No one wishes to read of the life of a young, blind, and less than wise female.

I suppose a quick recollection of my youth is in order. Though, I hardly know where to begin.  
I have heard tales of my birth, how my mother, Glineth struggled to bring me into this world. I was born here in Rivendell, in the very bed in which I now sit. My mother left in the care of the House of Elrond a week after my birth. I saldy know nothing more of my parentage. I suspect that information is being kept hidden from me, to protect my "delicate" heart, and fragile mind. My childhood was a very happy one. I was blissfully unaware that I was different from the others. Never did not having the use of my eyes cause me any difficulty in my childhood. Indeed, I believe that it is my greatest gift. My other senses are heightened. Even now I can hear the beautiful sound of a deer sipping at the ater from the cool spring below the falls. I have been told by my sister that I am a fair student of history and music, but a truly dismal dancer. I do not mean to sound conceited, but I am truly gifted with a blade. I have no equal, not even any among the Rivendell Guard can best this blind youth. With a blade in my hand, and my bow and quiver on my back I feel complete and safe. There is one among our fine warriors that I am most eager to spar with, but he never accepts my challenge...no matter how many times I plead to him. It is my greatest hope that perhaps after another decade or two of begging, he will give in and accept my challenge. I had foolishly thought that perhaps on ths day, he would at last give in.

I do believe that now I shall detail the day that I began my thirtieth year of life. For it is on this day that at last, I felt something other than loneliness.

* * *

I woke to the sound of rain, the very first of the season. I could sense that it was very early in the morning, that the sky was still dark. With the skill of being able to walk through my home without being seen or heard, I moved quickly through the halls and out into the land below. Barefooted, I journeyed to my favorite place within our borders. Some call it a grove, but I simply just think it to be the most perfect place in this world. I walked carefully towards the pond, and sit myself upon a fallen tree. As I sit in silence, I allow myself to be swept away by my senses. The sound of the woodland creatures waking, and the sound of rain soothed me. I soon found myself drifting off to the dream realm. Hours passed, and I was left undisturbed. I woke in time to watch the rising sun fight its way through the rain clouds. Upon the seeing the first light of the day, I knew that my father and those of our house would soon be entering my empty room, wishing to bestow their blessings on this day, and to tellme what they had planned for the day. A new gown, a trinket from my father, playful teasing from m brothers, a letter from my sister (she is now on a long visit with her grandparents.), and a small dinner. I thought myself clever to have evaded this yearly ritual. I soon heard the quiet steps of my duath, my shadow. He was rarely seen at my side, but all knew that he was never far from me. My protector.

"Duath." I say, my eyes unopened.

"My Lady, it is my duty to escort you back to your home. Your family-"

I interrupt him, "wishes to bestow upon me their blessing on this, the day of my birth." I say in my best impression of my father's voice.

I hear him fight off a laugh with the soft clearing of his throat. " They care for you. It brings them joy to wish you well on this day." he says.

"I shuld be able to spend this day in any way I choose." I said, as I rose from my seat upon the fallen tree.

"I agree, my Lady. I am sure that as you age, they will agree also." he says, as he took my arm.

"I do wish that they would not shower me with gifts. I have no use for them." I say, as we begin to walk back towards the small town.

"May I ask why?" he asks.

"No amount of finery will never make others as blind as I."

He made no reply, but as we walked further into the town and towards my home, I could sense that he wore a frown upon his face. "We have arrived at your room, my Lady." he says. I smiled at him in thanks, and tell him that I hope to see him later in the day.  
As I enter my room, I hear the all too familiar sigh of exasperation from my father. "Daughter. You spend too much time out in the rain. A good thing that you cannot catch cold." he says.

"It is the first rain of the season, father." I say as I sit upon the edge of my bed.

"And it is the day of your birth. I had wished to wake you, and present you with a new gown." he says.

I reach out towards my left, my hand drifting over a neatly folded pile of silk. "It is purple." I say.

"Very good." he said in praise, for he has always been proud of my ability to sense color.

I then ask for my brothers, and am told that they have gone out to ride on the plains. Oh, how I wish I could join them. To ride, to be free, to feel the open air blow freely through my hair. It sounds to me like a dream. My father leaves me with a kiss on my brow. I am undisturbed for many hours, and as always when left in this room alone, my thoughts drift towards my mother. I wish I knew her. Do I have her smile? Her ears? I often hear my father whisper her name, when no others are near him, and one day I mean to ask him of her. Tears soon come to my eyes as I continued to think of her, and just as I was about to disappear back into the Wood below, an attendant walked quietly into my room to inform me that I was to leave for dinner as soon as I am dressed. I dress myself quickly in the gow my father had given me earlier in the day, and run my fingers through my long red-brown hair.  
Much to my delight, the dinner was a small affair. It was only myself, my duath, and father sitting at the small table. Off in a corner a flautist plays a tune of her own composition. My father pours me a glass of wine, which I accept with a little too much enthusiasm. If I have one fault, it is my love of wine. To taste the grape and other fruits wash over my tongue is the greatest pleasure I know. As I began to eat a piece of sweet bread my father taps me gently on the shoulder and says, "A gift for you, my daughter." I open the small wooden box and run my fingers over yet another hairpiece, this one in the shape of a butterfly. I had hoped for a spider, this year. "It is beautiful father, thank you." I say.

"I am glad it pleases you." he says, as he kisses my hand.

The night wore on, and as the lanterns were being lit I found myself beginning to tire., and wishing that I was among the comfort of my bed. My father, sensed my growing discomfort and asked me if I wished to retire. I nod, "Yes father. I thank you for your gift, and your company." I rise, and as I begin to walk out of the dining area I hear my father ask my duath to see me to my rooms. He is soon at my side, tucking my arm in his.

"Did you enjoy the evening?" he asks.

"I did, thank you. Did you? You were most quiet this evening." I say as we ascend the staircase that led to my rooms.

"Of course. I enjoy seeing you and your noble father filled with joy, and your gift will suit your hair very well." he says as we stood outside of my bedchamber.

"Another trinket for the pile." I say tossing the box onto my bed, as I enter my room. I then sit on my favorite cushioned bench and remove my slippers. "I do not like shoes."  
My shadow sits beside me and as I pin my hair upon my head for the evening, he says, "I apologize for not having a gift for you."

I laugh quietly and say, "Your friendship is enough for me, ser."

"Is there anything that you wish for?" he asks.

As I think on what to say, I feel my cheeks start to burn red with shame, and my heartbeat quicken. "It is nothing. A great being such as you would find it childish."

"Please tell me."

I fold my hands on my lap and say quietly, "May I touch your face? I mean nothing by it, I promise you. It is the only way I can tell what one looks like. It is foolish, I know...but I wish to know the face of my shad-"

He interrupts mynervous rambling and takes my hand in his, "You may." he says, placing my hand upon his cheek.  
I hear him inhale quickly as I allow my trembling fingers trae the shape of his cheekbones, and then his jawline. My fingers then ghost along the bridge of his nose. "You are very beautiful." I whisper, as my finger trails lightly around his eyes. "Your eyes are brown."

"Yes, how did you know?" he asks, his voice a breathless whisper.

"I can sense color." I simpyl state, as my finger drifts towards the lobe of his delicately pointed ear. As my fingertip touches its tip, his hold on my free hand tightened, and I feel his flesh become warm beneath my touch. He whispers my name, but then he suddenly stood up and said, "My Lord Elrond."

"Leave us, Glorfindel." my father says.

As my duath left my bedchamber I tried to make sense of the feeling now spreading throughout the whole of my flesh. It is a warmth, and yet my flesh feels as though it is being blanketed by snow. My hand still trembles, and my heart beat at a strange rhythm. "Father, why did you send him away?" I ask.

"My daughter, you do not understand. To touch ones face as you did...it is a thing only for pledged couples."

He is right, I do not understand. But still, I apologize to him. "I only wished to know what his face looks like, ada." I say. "He is beautiful."

My father stood, "I knew that this day would come." he says as if he was speaking of some terrible doom. I see no harm in finding someone to be beautiful. My father then sits beside me and places in my hand a large book of red. "This is a journal. It is for you to write of your life in."

I thank him, and he looks to me once more before he leaves my bedchamber.  
It is in this journal that I now write. I know that now I should be at rest. But I cannot. My mind is full of the image of the face of my shadow. My fingers still tremble, and find myself thinking of him. Does his skin feel as mine now does? I go now to my rest, with the hope of seeing his face in the dream realm.

* * *

A/N:

I had to do this. It...I had to. Kalia to me, is too fascinating of a character to never write of again. She's quite special to me. I must thank Kayla for naming her, and pushing me into writing more of her. Tell me, what do you think of Kalia so far? Will her "father" ever talk to her of her mother? Also, do you have any questions for her? I'd love to include you in this humble story...so please, do not be shy! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	2. Chapter 2

My pleas were answered last night. I dreamt of his face. His joyful, beautiful face. I dreamt that he and I were galloping across a rocky plain, his golden hair fanning out behind him, gently brushing my face as we rode. My arms rested gently around his middle, the smile on my face as wide as the Great Sea. I woke just as he turned to smile at me.

* * *

It has now been five years since last my pen touched these pages. And for that, I apologize. Nothing of note has happened over the years. Nothing of any note, truly. The life of a blind elf-maiden is nothing but the same dull routine. I wake, I eat, I isten to my father lecture me on the history of our people, I spar with the Guard, I bathe, I eat again, and finally, I sleep. For this to be my life until the changing of the world is a most frightening and discouraging thought. Over the past two years I have noticed some changes in my appearance. I now seem to have taken on a more feminine shape. This does please me, because many have now stopped treating me as though I am still a child. However, my father has become more protective than ever, and now watches me more closley than ever. I am no longer allowed to visit the grove on my own, always he comes with me. It has now been two years since I have rested upon the grass. Another change is my life is, I no longer have a shadow. I do from time to time hear my name pass his lips as he speaks with my father, but he has not spoken to me since the night I touched his face. These days, he spends most of his time out with the Guard, and has he returns he greets me witha slight nod and a "My Lady.". There have been days where I wish I could pull him down from his horse and tell him how I miss his companionship, his conversation, and most of all his laugh. I often feel great sadness from this loss, and many months ago I asked Elladan if he knew the reason behind my duath's treatment of me. He told me as he took my hand, "He keeps his distnace ebcause you have changed." After months of thinking about what this meant, I still have no answer. Perhaps I never will.

* * *

Today, I reached my fortieth year of life. I am now a mere decade away from adulthood. My father over the past two years has begun to allow me more freedoms. I am no longer told to take lessons in dance, music, or history. I am my own being, for now. I am allowed to spend my time in any way I choose. Of course, I spend nearly all of my time in the grove. I often take my rest there, and yes, I still dream of _his _face each and every night. I do wish that tonight, at last, he will speak to me.

What a strange night. I do not know where to begin. I have not been this happy in many years. I entered the dining area wearing a gown of red velvet that I had recieved as a gift from father. The sleeves caused me some irritation, as they dragged along the stone below. With hearing as acute as mine, the sound the fabric made against the stone was unbearable. As I crossed into the room, all rose and bowed their heads to me. I did not care for such a display, but I gave them my thanks anyway. My father rose from his chair, and escorted me to our table, and sat beside me. I of course notice, that on my left sits my former shadow. I had not been so close to him since the night I touched his face. "My Lady" he says, "Wine?"

I nod, and as he hands me a glass of wine, our hands touch. The feeling I had after touching his face returned to me, and my face began to redden. I clumsily thanked him, and began to drink my wine.

"How was your visit to the grove, daughter?" I am asked.

"Very nice father. I rested very well." I say, smiling over at him.

"I would like to visit the grove again. Will you show me the way?" my former shadow asks.

I then felt myself become angry. Ten years. I had been waiting ten years to speak to him, and I say, " I am sure that you know the way. You should go there tomorrow. I plan on staying in my rooms anyway."

"Very well." he says, his disappointment clear.

My father scolds me the only way he knows how. He rests his forehead upon his hand and sighs. I laugh quietly, and feel him softly kick my bare foot. I do love these small moments with my father, for they have become rare indeed. I continue to smile as I hear the gentle sound of a harp being strummed. My smile widens as I hear three bonded pairs rise fromt heir seats and begin to dance. Beside me, I hear him clear his throat, "My Lady Kalia, wuold you like to dance?" he asks. Surely he must have seen the joy on my face upon hearing the others dance. I say, "You know that I am a terrible dancer. I would make an ill partner."

"I do not mind." he says, as he takes my arm, and elads me to the dancing area. We spun around the floor, our palms touching. "You dance well." he says.

I say nothing, I simply laugh and roll my unseeing eyes up at him. I do not trust myself to speak, for with just the touch of his hand on mine, I am struck dumb. "This next dance, I will have to bring you closer to me, and place my hand upon your waist. Do you consent?" he asks.

I nod, then gasp as his strong, yet gentle hand took me by the waist. I was then pulled closer to him, and I was able to rest my head just below his shoulder. As we turned about the floor, he looked down to my face and said, "You are very quiet."

"You ignored me for a decade, ser."

I can sense him shaking his head as he says, "You are a silly child. One day you will understand."

His response mde me angrier than I had been in years. Am I less wise because I do not have the use of my eyes? Shall I always be treated as some ignorant child? I do not understand him. If you do care for another, I believe that you should not ignore them for a decade. I freed myself from his gentle hold, and return to the table, and sit beside my father. My father took my hand in his and asked, "What is it my daughter?"

I gave my father's hand a gentle squeeze, "I was hurt. He...ada, he ignored me for so long, and now I am to act as if it never happened? I cannot forgive him so quickly." I say as I poured myself another glass of wine.

"It was I that told him to keep his distance from you." he admitted.

Hurt, I bowed my head and asked, "Why?"

He then explained to me that when he came upon us, and saw the way that my duath reacted as I touched his face, and how my fingers lingered on his ear, he knew that he had to distance us. He wished for me to spend my youth unattached, to grow as all other youths have done before me. "He cares for you."

"He is my friend." I say. I feel no anger towards my father for what he has done. I know that all he does comes from love.

I can sense my father's smile as he says, "You cannot lie to me daughter. I know of your dreams. You dream of his face each night, and you long to oen day earn his love."

"I am still a child. I do not think of such things." I say.

"You are now forty. It is normal at this age for those of our kind to seek out their future partners. I am glad that you have taken notice of a male." he says, his hand still resting upon mine.

"Who can help but notice him, father? He came back...he's revered among our kind. All notice him." I say.

"Yes, that is true. But he notices none but you." he says. He then kisses my brow. "I can sense that you are tired, go and rest."

I kiss my father on his cheek and walked slowly back towards my room. I was suprised to find that outside of my door stood my duath. As I walk past him and into my bedchamber, I ask "What do you want, ser?"  
I sit upon my cushioned bench, and remove my slippers, waiting for his reply. He then sits beside me and breathes deeply.

"Mm-may I touch your face?" he asks.

At first I thought that I had misheard him, and was lost in another one of my dreams. "What?" I whisper. He asks me again, and I manage to nod and whisper, "Yes." He first cups my cheek, and I find myself leaning into his touch. I whisper, "I missed you." I then feel him smile as his fingers find their way to my nose. He laughs quietly, and then movd his fingers to my lips. There they linger as he says, "Your eyes are beautiful." I am moved by these words. Never had anyone called my eyes (or me...) beautiful. Fighting back tears I say, "Thank you." Then, his fingers found my ear. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and my skin redden at this new touch. As one of his long fingers found its way to the pointed tip of my ear, I let out a small gasp, as I now understood why my father deemed this touch to be too intimate between an unbonded pair. I felt a powerful physical desire as he slowly moved his finger along my ear, as if he were trying to commit its shape to memory. "Oh." I whisper.

"You understand now." he says, his hand now in mine.  
As our fingers weave together I say, "Yes, I understand." We then rose from the bench and walked slowly to my door. "Goodnight, Kalia. I...hope to see you at the grove tomorrow." he says, taking my hand and gifting it with a quick brush of his lips. He disappears quickly, and I am left alone standing in the doorway. "Goodnight." I whisper, returning to my bed.

I now sit at my writing desk confused, happy, and full of a peculiar longing. The feeling is new to me, and I know not how to describe it. I sit here truly and finally happy to have regained his friendship.

* * *

A/N:

Well, well. How about that? What in the world is going on with this girl? Let me know what you think! Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on how her father treats her, and of course...her duath! As always, thanks for reading. -M


	3. Chapter 3

I wish that I knew how to better put my feelings into words. I feel...truly, I do not know. I feel as I never have before. I feel as though I no longer carry some heavy burden upon my back. Perhaps this is just simple happiness. I have felt this way ever since last night. From the moment our palms touched, I have felt this happiness growing inside of my heart. The feeling nearly overcame me as he began to touch my face. Now there is nothing I long for more than to meet his eyes with my own.

I spent most of my day in the grove. Earlier in the morning, I shared a small breakfast with my father. As I rise, finally ready to leave he asks, "Where are you going?" I tell him that I was planning to spend the entire day in the grove. I can feel his eyes upon as he smiles and says, "Go my daughter."  
I then remove my slippers and place them on the table before my father. As I am running out into the Wood, I hear the soft laughter of my father. As I enter the grove, I see that I shall not be alone this day. I can sense him, I now can recognize him by his scent. As I walk silently towards him, he turns and smiles up at me. In that moment, I feel as though I could be swept away by the faintest breeze. I try my best to smile back, but all I manage to do is blink slowly, as if I were staring into the sun.

"You're late." he says.

"I had breakfast with my father." I say, as I cast my unseeing gaze to the ground.

"Will you sit with me?" he asks.

I make no reply as I lean against a tree. For a moment, I consider ignoring him. But, my will is still weak. I hear him stand up and walk towards me. "I wish to be a friend to you, my Lady. I have wasted far too much time."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head away from him. "Ah, I see. You mean to punish me, do you not? So be it. I was not sent back to beg for the forgiveness of a youngling. Farewell, child." he says, in a rare show of anger. I then hear him walking away, he called out behind him, "Help yourself to the wine. The bottle rest upon a blanket six paces to your right." Every part of me is crying out, I should stop him. Instead, I let him go. I return to my chambers, and await the arrival of my father. No more than five minutes pass before I hear the soft sound of his footsteps upon the stone. As he entered my bedchamber, I could feel his disappointment. "Daughter." he says.

"What is it?" I ask, as I lay across my bed.

"Will you explain to me your treatment of Glorfindel?" he asks.

I shook my head, "No, I will not. Will you explain to me more of my parentage?" I ask, my anger getting the btter of me.

My father simply laughed and said, "I have many times. Do not change the subject, my daughter. Why did you refuse his company?"

"I refused his pity!" I shout, sitting up in my bed.

"Kalia...he was in that grove long before dawn. That does not sound like pity to me." he says.

"Then he is a fool." I say.

My father sighs, "He cares for you. Do you not care for him?"

I shake my head, "No. Not as I once did." I lie.

"Stubborn. Just like your mother." my father said tenderly.

I do my best to convince him that I truly do not care for my duath as I once did. I truly do not wish for the pity of so great a being. I wish to eanr his respect, nothing more. "Kalia. He came to me and asked me formy permission to begin...Kalia, be kind to him."

I make a sound of disgust. "Please, I am still a child. He's...ancient and far above my station. I am a ward of this house and nothing more. I am nothing, ada. I do not deserve the attention of such a being. Please, give him my apologies."

"Kalia, please! It is not uncommon for beings of your age to being courtships." he interrupts. "Most of our kind marry between the ages of fifty and one hundred."

"I will never marry." I say. I do believe that indeed, I never will. Who would want to bind themselves to one such as me? I would be nothing but a burden. I lack a noble bloodline and am ingorant of the world. I have nothing to offer, and I would also not wish my lack of sight on my offspring.

"Your mother thought differently." my father says.

I grew curious at the mention of my mother, and placed my hand upon his knee. "She...she had the gift of foresight, as I do." My breath left me and did not return. "She looked into your future and saw you...and saw you with ten beautiful children. She loved you child, never doubt that. Glineth wants you to have the life she wshed that she could have had. Never again say that you are unworthy of another, for it is they who are unworthy of you."

No longer able to contain my emotion, I threw myself upon the lap of my father and wept. "My mother, I want my mother!" I cry.  
As my father gently cradles me he says, "I am sorry my love, but she has passed on to the Halls." There he held me for many minutes as I wept, until he took me into his arms and carried me back to my bed. "I am sorry, child." he says, placing a blanket over my trembling frame. I suppose that my cried had carried throughout the town, for soon I heard three sets of elven feet walking up the stairs, and towards my room. Though I still weep, I hear my brothers ask after me, but my father says, "Leave her be, my sons. You, stay with her."

"Don't leave me, father." I say.

He knelt beside my bed and took my hand in his, "You will not be alone, your duath is here."

I whisper to my father, "I do not want him to see me this way, ada. Please, tell him to leave."

Of course, my father refuses to do as I ask and instead, leaves my room...leaving me alone with him. "You do not have to stay." I say as I turn on my side, and away from his eyes. I hear him remve his long robe, and sit upon the chair closest to my bed. "I promise that I shall do no harm to myself, sir."

"I wish that you would stop caling me ser." he says, as he tried his best not to laugh. "I wish that you would call me by my name."

I say nothing, and roll my unseeing eyes. "That was rude, my Lady." he says.

"I did nothing."

As he laughs once more, I find myself becoming filled with irritation. Though his laugh aand voice are of the sweetest music to my ears, I wish that he would silence himself. "Must you mock me!?"

"You are angry, yes?" he asks.

"Indeed."

"Good! Then you are no longer full of sadness, yes?"

I then turn to face him and explain to him that I always feel sadness. My sadness comes from loneliness, and my ingorance of the world.

"Would you be happier if you were to travel?" he asks.

"Indeed. I long to know this world."

"Would you visit Lorien?"

I shake my head, "I do not wish to be among more elves. I wish to better understand all the races on this Earth. But, I fear that I never shall. Father wishes to keep me in this gilded cage, it seems."

"When you reach your fiftieth year, he will not be able to stop you from leaving. I offer you the use of my horse, and my company should you choose to leave." he says.

"My father he-"

"He cannot stop you. You are the creator of your own destiny. You have always had the strong will of your mother. I sensed it in you moments after your birth."

I feel my anger being replaced by my ever curious mind, "You were at my birth?"

He nods as he lights a lantern, "I was there. I held the hand of your mother as she brought you into this world."

The emotion in his voice causes me some confusion so in an effort to cheer him I say, "I am sorry that you had to witness such a thing. I have heard tales of the birthing chamber. I am sorry."

"And what exactly are you sorry for?" he asks.

"Oh, many things."

I can sense his smile, and I know that it only makes him all the more fair. "Would you like food or drink?" he asks.

I retreat further into my bed and say, "No. You may leave if you wish."

"No, I will stay. I could read to you, if you wish." he offers.

I tell him that I will soon be asleep, and try for many more minutes to convince him to leave. But for reasons not clear to me, he insists upon staying. I wake in the morning, and I hear the gentle sounds of my duath breathing deeply. He is at his rest, at last. Oh, how I wish that I could see his sleeping face! I rise from my bed and take from it my blanket. I gently drape it over his sleeping form. I then hear him mutter a sleep filled, "Thank you." As I walk out of my room I realize that never have I taken care of someone. It stirred something inside of me...the need to protect, to nuture. I do not know yet what that means, but it is a feeling I do enjoy. I find my way down to where food is stored and ask the attendant there to fix me a tray of breakfast food and drink.

"Is it just for you, my Lady? Or shall you dine with your father?" she asks.

"I have company...and it is not my father." I reply.

She laughs quietly,and says "Valar be praised, it is about time."

As she hands me the tray of food, I narrow my eyes at her and leave the room quickly. I find my way back to my chambers easily, and without incident. As I enter my room, I can feel that my duath had risen. He walks towards me and takes from my hand the tray of food. "This is very thoughtful, my Lady." he says.

As he sets the tray upon my writing desk I say, "You may call meby my name."

"Kalia." he says, offering me a cup of sweetmilk.

He and I then share in a small breakfast where we speak our mutual desire to travel. I long to visit the cities of Men, for I have heard tales of their greatness and beauty. If I am to be honest, I wish to be anywhere but here. I feel as though I am trapped in this place. Here, I am nothing. I am looked at as a being to be pitied. I do not think that I can bear it much longer.

My duath laughs, "You have the heart of an adventurer. Just like your mother." We then speak of our plans for the day. I shall linger in my rooms and ponder the reason for my unseeing eyes.

"You coudl do that, or you could come for a walk with me."

"Let us go and ask my father for his permission." I say, rising from my bed.

Of course, my father happily gives me his permission. "Did he stay with you last night?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes, father. I woke to find him asleep in a chair."

"Did he cheer you?"

I smile, "At first he angered me, and I soon forgot my sadness. He is a true friend, indeed."

As he sends me otu to find my duath, he kisses my brow. He stood waiting for me in a garden, one that has remained ignored by most. My breath seems stolen away as he places my arm in his. As we walk, I notice that my arms rests upon his bare flesh. "You wear no robe this day." I say.

"No. A loose shirt shall be sufficient. I often tire of looking formal. Your own gown is...I...it is very becoming."

I blush and smile, and lower my head. "I see that you are barefooted. Why?" he asks.

I then try to explain to him my love of the Earth. "When my bare feet touch the ground, I truly feel as though I am a part of this World." He then stops, and removes his boots. As we walk further down the path, I can feel his smile. "You are right." he says.

"Where are you leading me, duath?" I ask.

"You will see." he says.

We walk on for another hour, we speak little but there was nothing that needed to be spoken of. As his hold upon me drifted from my arm and to my hand he asked, "Is this...do you mind?"  
I smile up at him, and say, "It is tolerable."

After another half hour fo walking he stops and says, "We've arrived, my Lady." Immediately, my sense of smell is overwhelmed by the scent of clover and snowflowers. I can see the flowers clearly in my mind, I hope that they are as beautiful as I imagine them to be. "Is this...this is the hidden meadow!" I exclaim.

"It is." he says, leading me to a more shaded area. He then gently guides me down to the grass, and as we sit I can smell the clear, clean scent of water, and the rich fruity scent of wine. "A pond is nearby...and you brought wine."

He then laughs heartily and calls me 'his clever Lady.'. I do not know why, but I enjoy this. For reasons still unknown to me, the thought of being his thrills me. His friend. We laugh, and share the bottle of wine. We became silent as the sun began to set, "Have you ever heard the music of the sunset, my Lady?" he asks.

"I did not know that there was such a thing, duath."

"No one does." he says. "I have journeyed to the world beyond this one. I...there is music in everything. Laughter, the wind, the rain, and the sunset. With your ears, I do believe that you will be able to hear it." He then gathered me into his arms, and pulled me into his chest. He then lays us back onto the soft grass, "Do you hear anything?" he asked, as he placed his arm over me, protectively. It is most difficult to concentrate on anything but his touch, but still, I try. Then I heard it. It was the most pure sound I had ever heard in my life. There was as sound like the light ring of wind chimes, followed by the soft strum of a harp. "Oh..." I whisper. "I cannot...this is too beautiful." I say, as I place my hands over my ears. Unable to bear the puity and beauty of the music, a tear falls from my eye. As it trails down my cheek, it is caught by my duath.

"I did not wish for you to cry, my Lady." he says.

"I am sorry if I have displeased you." I say, as I try to free myself from his hold.  
His grip tightened. "Please, stay." he says.

"I cannot. My father."

"Your father knows that I am with you, my Lady." he says.

Though I am innocent of such thoughts and feelings, I do know that it is considered improper for a male and female unbonded to spend time in such an embrace, especially during the night time hours. "It...this is not proper."

He reluctantly agrees with me, and releases me. "Kalia, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You did nothing wrong, friend." I say.  
He then helps me to rise from the grass. "May I?" he asks, as he holds out his arms to me. Without thinking, I walk into his embrace. There he holds me to him, whispering words in an ancient tongue. To my ignorant ears, it sounded like a plea. I truly wish that I understood the words that he spoke. My ignorance shames me. Perhaps one day, I will ask him what he said. After he is done speaking his words, he preses his lips gently on my forehead. There he whispers, "Na vedui."

I now sit in my bed, at peace. I believe that I shall sleep well this night.

* * *

  
A/N:

I think things are becoming quite clear now, are they not? Does she truly feel the same? Or does she feel nothing but friendship for him? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	4. Chapter 4

My father seemed particularly melancholy today. As my shadow and I returned to my home, he did not even stop to greet me as he walked by. I did notice as my shadow and I walked through the town on our way back to my home, that all eyes seemed to focus on our joined hands. I wonder if any of them have ever joined hands with their truest of friends before.

* * *

When father gave me his best wishes for a good nights rest, he seemed cold, and distant. I wonder if I have upset him in some way. I am quite pleased that my duath and I have become closer. He is my truest friend. What he showed me this night, the music of the sunset...he must feel as I do. Why else would he have shown me how to hear such a thing? I am too filled with joy to rest.

* * *

There are things happening that my mind does not quite understand. During dinner my father stood behind my duath and I, and took our hands in his, he then placed them together, and seated himself on a bench, leaving my duath and I alone at the small table. As we dined that night, I felt a kind of tenderness from the gaze of my duath. From my father I felt sadness. I do wish someone would make things plain to me. I dislike being ignorant.

* * *

It is now late in the afternoon. I now sit outside on my balcony, after a talk with my father. In that conversation all was made clear to me. To say that I am confused would be the greatest understatement of the Age. It now seems that I am not the master of my own fate. Even that is blind to me. As I entered his study, I foundhim enjoying his favorite activity, the reading of maps. I stood behind him and said, "What map do you read now, father?"

"It is a map of Gondor, my child. A country of Men." he says, "Do you wish to speak with me?"

I nod, and sit beside my father. "I wish to speak of my duath, father."

"Go on." he says.

"I wish to know the truth father. Each of you treat me differently than before. " I say as I place my hand on his.

"My daughter, you near you fiftieth year. You are no longer a child. We can no longer treat you as such."

"I understand you treating me differently father. But not he. He is my dearest friend, and now all seems different." I say. "Please, tell me. What have I done?"

As my father sighs heavily, I can sense that he is struggling to decide whether telling me the truth is the right decision. "Do you know of courtship among our people, Kalia?" he asks.

"Yes, ada." I say as my heartbeat begins to quicken. Perhaps I was not ready to hear the truth.

"Glorfindel. He has asked for my permission to grow closer to you, to determine if a courtship would be agreeable to you both. I happily consented, of course."

My eyes widened and I clung to the front of my robe as I struggled to speak. "He is a good choice, Kalia. He cares for you a great deal. Always he has protected you, watched over you, he shall guide you until the changing of the world. I can think of no one I would rather-"

Much to my surprise, I finally found my voice and my anger. "Have I no choice in the mater?! Did either of you consider that I may not hold romantic feelings for him?! Did you!?" I bellowed.

"You sounded just like your mother. Glineth lives in you, indeed." he said. "But please, do not be angry. He has loved you for many years, Kalia. I believe that he deserves the chance to win you."

"I do not love him, father." I say. "And I never shall. Depsite how much you and he may wish it to be so."

"Daughter, please!" my father says, taking him hand.

"No! Are you so eager to be rid of me?! Why not send me away like you did with my mother?!"

Never have I heard my fathers voice so full of pain, I knew then that I had wounded him deeply with my words. "Father, I am sorry...I should not have said such a thing."

"No, do not...I should have asked her to stay. I could not take her from him, as I wished to." he said. My father then took each of my hands in his and said, "I never wish to go a day without seeing your face. It is as if Glineth lives, still. I cannot lose you."

I place my arms around my father and vow to him that I shall never leave, unless he asks me to do so. As he and I shed tears together, he looks to me and says, "I was a fool to think that I could ever tame the daughter of Glineth."

I then ask him where my duath is, for I wished to speak with him. "He shall return soon with the Guard. Shall we greet them together?" he asks.

I take his arm, and together we walk to the entrance of our fair Rivendell. After five minutes of waiting, my ears picked up the sound of hoof upon stone. "They are coming, father." Though I have been at such an arrival hundreds of times, this tiem I was much more excited than usual. I knew the sound of his horse from all the others. It was then I felt...I do not know exactly, I felt honored. That the being at the head of this company was interested in winning my heart and hand. I knew then that I must try my best to treat him with every kindness. He stops his horse directly in front of me, and as he dismounts he hands off his sword and the banner of Rivendell to another. "Hello, Glor- my Lord." I say, as I bow.

My father then placed his mouth close to my ear and whsipered, "Escort him to his chambers."  
I nodded once, and then I turned to my duath, "Shall I escort you to your chambers, ser?" All smiled in approval as he took my arm in his and lead me towards his chambers. "Your rooms are close to the falls!" I say excitedly.

"Yes. The sound of the water soothes me." he says. "I have wine inside, would you like to take a glass with me?"

I nod, and follow him into his rooms. "You havemany books." I say.

"How do you know?" he asks, as he hands me a glass of wine.

"I can smell the pages." I say, sipping at the wine as I sit upon a chair nearest a window.

"Tell me of your day, my Lady." he says, as I hear him remove the tie that held his hair from his face.

"It was fine, I suppose. I spoke with my father."

"Did you?" he asks, "What did you speak of? Your plans to travel?"

I turned my eyes to him, "No. We spoke of you."

I found his nervousness quite...shocking. He who has faced death, and come back from it, was nervous about what my father and I had spoken of. "What did you speak of?"

I laugh, "Oh nothing of importance. That you wish to grow closer to me, and enter a courtship."

"That was to be between he and I."

"Do not be angry with him. I may have made him tell me the truth. " I say.

"I am not angry, my Lady. I had hoped to speak to you of this when I felt that the time was right." he says.

"I am glad I know the truth, duath."

"May I ask you something?" he asks, walking closer towards me. I believe that this is the moment that he shall finalyl confess all to me, but he is always full of surprises, my duath.

"Could you help me from this armor? The day has been quite taxing on my ancient frame."

I smile, and with trembling hands help ease him from his armor. As I removed the shoulder piece, my hands lingered on his shoulders._ 'Strong.' _I thought. I am left holding his autumn brown cloak in my hands. "Thank you, my Lady." he says.

"You are most welcome, my Lord." I say as I place his folded cloak on his bed. "I suppose I shall leave now. Thank you for the wine."

As I made to exit his room, he caughtme gently by the arm and said, "Please, do not leave yet. I wish to ask you something."

"Yes, I shall walk with you to the grove tomorrow, my friend." I answer.

"No...well, yes, I would like to visit the grove with you, but that is not what I wish to ask you. I woudl like to know your thoughts on courtship."

"I have never thought much on it, duath. I am still quite young." I say. I can feel his face and spirit fall, "But I think that it is a good thing."

"Thank you." he says. "If you were to court another, what sort of being-"

I walked towards where he stood, "He must be tall, his eyes full of joy, golden haired, and brave." I say. "Why have you never-"

He interrupts me by taking me into his arms, "Kalia." he whispers as he buries his face in my brown hair.  
"Oh, your hair is the color of gold." I say, as I weave my fingers through its length.

* * *

A/N:

Are they together? Should they be? Should her father allow her to "see" the world? Also, what did you make of Kalia bringing up her mother? And, Elrond's reaction...what was that about? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	5. Chapter 5

As I opened my eyesthis day, I knew. I felt different...as if this life were no mere dream. Finally, I have reached my fiftieth year of life. Fuly grown. Many thought that I would not live to see this day. In fact, I am sure that some hoped I would not. There has been talk of my eyes as of late, many had hoped that as I neared adulthood, that I would gain the use of my eyes. I know this; I am not worthy of the beauty that surrounds me. I accept my blindness, and I had thought that others had as well. I cannot believe that it has been ten years since I have put pen to paper. I expect that now that I am an adult, I shall write more often.

In the decade that has passed much has changed. But still, much is the same. I now equal my father in height, our hair is of the same shade of brown, but still, I am as slender as a willow branch. I am pleased to say that my face has lost its youthful roundness. My father tells me that I look as my mother did, only my nose is different. I think it is far too small and pointed, and my mouth is too full for my face. To most, I am considered to be fair of face. I suppose if anyone is reading this, that they may be curious as to what lies between my duath and I. Much. When last I wrote, he had asked me my thoughts on courtship. On the very next day, he took me to the hidden meadow, and as we lay close to each other upon the grass, he asked me to become his. Although my own feelings did not match the depth of his own, I happily said "Yes." I do wish that I had seen the look of joy that was on the face of my duath. Ah, how gently he held me that day. I was content to lay beneath the sky, smiling as he ran his fingers through my hair and over my face. Though I know it is common for a courting par to kiss each other, my duath and I have not. I do not know the reason why, I do wish to do so, but I still fear such intimacy. For now, I am satisfied with the holding of hands, and laying close together on the grass.

I remember that father greeted the news of the courtship with strained happiness. I believe he feels that the special bond that he and I share shall suddenly cease one day, as my relationship with my duath grows. I spend as much time with my father as I can, but often he is too busy or off on a ride on the plains to listen to me speak. I do believe that my father fears that I shall leave one day, as my mother did. I go now to the grove to spend some time with my duath. I hope that this day I shall find the courage to call him by his name.

* * *

Resting now in my bedchamber, having spent hours resting in the arms of my duath...I now try and think on the gift he has given me this day. As we rested beneath the shade of a tree, he lifted my face gently in hishand and said, "I have waited fifty years to say these words to you, Kalia Útíradien, I love you." I smiled up at him, then buried my face into his chest. As I hide, I say nothing. For I know our kind well, and if I was to say those words to him, it was final. Until the end of time, that love would endure. And in time, it would come to define me.I do not doubt his feelings for me, for I know his heart to be true, and pure. I do feel that I shall never be the being he deserves. Who am I compared to him? As we lay together beneath the tree, his hands are resting gently around me. So far, my first day of adulthood has been one of the finest days of my life. I jump slightly and gasp as with one handhe removes the pins that held my hair in an elegant pile atop my head. My hair falls down to my lower back as together we stand. Never has he shown such boldness with his touch. He then placed his hands about my waist, and pulled me closer to him. "Swim with me." he said.  
I gently pushed him away and said, "We cannot. It would be improper."

He sighed, "You are no longer a child. And I no longer have to hide my love for you. But I shall respect your will." he said. "We should go back to town soon anyway, the celebration is to begin shortly."

I can sense the hurt and disappointment he feels as he releases me, and begins to walk back to the town, without taking my hand. "Are you angry?" I ask as I finally catch up to him.

"I am disappointed, that is all. The feeling shall pass. I wish to only bring you joy, I do not wish to cause you any kind of discomfort." he explains.

"You have never caused me any discomfort." I say.

In no more than three seconds he stops walking, takes my waist in his hands, and presses my back into the nearest tree. My breathing and heartbeat quicken, as I think that this is the moment that I have waited ten long yeas for. Finally, our lips will meet. Instead, he surprises me, and presses his lips lightly on my forehead. "Come, we must return." he says. I can sense the smile on his face as he takes my hand in his and begins to walk once more.

"You are a very frustrating being." I say.

He and I then ran back to the town, laughing as though we were still younglings. As we stand before my bedchamber door, we share in a small kiss. "I will see you at the celebration, Kalia."

I go now to my fiftieth birthday celebration, which I shall of course detail when I return.

* * *

I..this night. I do not know how to express my feelings. I feel as though I am falling into the darkness, with no hope of rescue. I arrived hand in hand with my duath. As we walked into the dining area, I could sense the presence of a being I had not seen in many years.

I hold out my arm and say, "Sister?! Are you here?" Within moments, she takes my hand.

"You have grown into such a beautiful being, sister. Tell me, how is your dancing?" she asked. I do miss her humor, it was not until this moment I forgot how much.

"It has improved, my Lady Arwen."

My sister turns and faces my duath, "Oh? Have you been teaching her?"

"I...yes. I have." he stammered in reply.

It was then that my father walked over to where the three of us stood and said, "Arwen, I believe that they have news that they would like to share with you. Tell her, Kalia."

"Sister, he and I...we are...we are now courting. "

Arwen then hugged me tighter to her and said, "My little Kalia, grown up and in love."

My face reddens, and I reach out and take the hand of my duath. For a moment I wonder if she knows my heart better than I. I do not know what love is, but perhaps it is not something one leanrs of in a book, but is only felt.

"Come, let us dine." my fathers says.

On this night there are tables filled with foods from all over this Middle Earth. I can feel the heat from hundreds of lanterns hanging from the ceiling. I sat myself upon a long bench alongside my duath and my sister. A server is soon before us, and as he hands me a glass of wine he wishes me well on my journey into adulthood. After I sip my wine for a few moments, I offer my glass to my duath. He accepts it with a smile, and as he raises the glass to his lips, I hear all gasp. All but those of my family are shocked at this display. To better nuture of relationship, Glorfindel and I decided to keep our courtship private. Our courtship was made known to all in that moment. Though, I doubt that it truly shocks anyone. As I sit quietly, lost within the confines of my own mind, I feel the soft hand of my sister upon my arm. "Sister, I have a gift for you. It is from father and I." she says. In my hand she places a ring. I can feel that it is made of silver, a gem of sapphire rests atop on its center. I truly wish that I could see the true beauty of this piece. As I slide the ring onto my finger, I lean into my sister and say, "Thank you sister, and father."

"You are welcome, dear one." she says. "Ah, here is Glorfindel. He has something for you as well."

Arwen then rose, and stood with those assembled before me. Through the crowd stepped my duath. He knelt before meand said, "Kalia, I...we have, I present you now with this circlet of gold, crafted by my own hand." He then places on my head a headpiece wrought of gold. I ran my fingers over the design, a golden crown of flowers upon a vine, and leaves. I can tell that he indeed thought of me each moment he spent crafting this. This headpiece must have taken him years to complete. I...there are no words to describe its beauty. I feel his finger wipe from my cheek the first of many tears to have fallen from my eyes. I could feel that he too, had tears forming in his eyes. He then took my hand and said, "Before this great company, I ask for your hand in marriage."

My hand goes to the headpiece, and then to his face. I struggle to form a response, for I knew that all eyes were now resting upon me, waiting for my decision. I stand, and help him to his feet. Standing before me he said, "Please, be my wife." Upon asking me for the second time, he placed upon my finger a plain golden band.

"Duath." I whisper, as I rest my forehead against his.  
Then, it happened. He raised his chin slightly, causing our lips to meet. Before all, we shared in a kiss. I was shocked at how soft his mouth felt against mine, how gentle his kiss was. I felt myself weaken, as my lips gave way, allowing him further access to my mouth. There, ten years of passion were expressed, and explored. As our kiss grew deeper, I felt something within me. It was a warmth. I also felt the powerful feeling of desire. Never have I felt this way in all our long years of courtship. We broke apart to the sound of applause, "Was that your consent?" he laughed, his forehead resting against mine.

"I love you, Glorfindel. And yes, I consent." I answer.

He takes me into his arms once more, and as he spins me about the room I see the hem of my father's robe disappear around a corner.

* * *

Now, as I prepare to rest I can hear the soft cries of another. I fear that my happiness comes at great cost to him, and I find myself thinking that I have given my consent too quickly.

* * *

A/N:

Well. That happened! Finally! Do you think that she will go through with it? Or will she run from her feelings, as her mother so often did? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	6. Chapter 6

I often believe that something is wrong with me. It is not my eyes, it is my heart. I know not what I should be feeling. Not this. Last night, I became the intended bride of Glorfindel. I wish that I had declined his offer, truly. All around me are excited at the prospect of a new marriage and for the potential for new life. While all celebrate this night, I sit alone in my rooms full of dread and doubt. I now wonder how my intended fares this night. It is likely that he sits with Elladan and Elrohir, with his eyes fully of joy. We spent all of this day together, and it took all of my will to smile and play the part of the overjoyed bride-to-be. All the day he kept asking me if I was well. I would reply with, "Yes. I am simply still in shock." He would then kiss my bare shoulder and whisper, "My wife."

Do not think me cold, I know what an honor it shall be to be bound to so great a being. Through the day, I found myself struck dumb by my awe of him. To be known as the one he loves, desires, and wishes to wed is an honor that I could never have imagined for myself. I believe that these are moments of doubt that shall soon pass. I believe that these thoughts are born from knowing nothing of myself. I only know the name of my mother, and that she was of the elves of the Greenwood.I am simply unworthy of any bond, especially one with Glorfindel. As I sit upon my balcony, I can hear the Night Guard preparing to leave for the night. Oh, how I wish that I could ride out with them, and never return. But, the thought of hurting Glorfindel, my father and the love I have for each of them keeps me forever bound to this place. Yes, I do love my duath. But it fills me with fear. I do not know how accepting the depth of of love you have for another can change you. I fear being consumed by such a love, and losing the being that I am to it.

* * *

It has now been a week since my fiftieth birthday, and the evening of my betrothal. In the week that has passed, I have not left my own rooms. I have refused all company, including that of my betrothed. I have no wish to be smothered with affection. I do understand that he has waited Ages to share his heart with another, but it is overwhelming. I believe that speaking to him of this shall cause him momentary pain, but it must be done.

Sometimes I am shocked at how kind, loving, and understanding of being that my betrothed is. He now rests upon my bed with a smile upon his face as he waits for me to join him. We spoke this night, and I shall now detail what was spoken between us.

As he knocked quietly on my door I walked towards it, and allowed him to enter. As he entered my rooms, he held me gently in his arms and said, "I have missed you."

As we pulled apart I say, "And I, you." And that was the truth, I did miss him.  
He then sits on the edge of my bed, "Why have you shut me out, Kalia? Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

I sit beside him, "No. I am inexperienced in the ways of love. It is overwhelming."

"I am sorry, it is...I have waited so long for this. For you."

I smile over at him, and tuck a strand of his golden hair behind his ear, "You should have found someone long ago. Someone with a bloodline worthy of you."

"I have seen many elf-maids in my lifetime Kalia, but I never gave any of them a second glance. It was you, it was always you." he said, kissing my hand.

"When did you know?" I ask.

"I always knew that I was destined for someone, I was never told who she was, despite my many inquiries." he laughed. "But I knew you were she when I first heard your cries." he said, "My love for you began as one of deep friendship, and as I watched grow into the being before me now, that love changed, and upon the day of your fortieth year of life, that I longed to win your heart."

"Oh." I say, overwhelmed with emotion once more.

"May I ask you something, Kalia?"

"Of course."

"I hope only for the truth from you. Do you love me?"

I feel the beat of his heart quicken beneath my ringed hand, "Yes, I do."

"My Kalia." he whispered, "My wife." He then turned, and placed his lips on mine. As he parted my lips with his tongue, the familiar feel of numbing fire spread beneath my skin. I placed my hand on the back on his neck and pulled him closer to me. I feel my desire grow stronger as his lips break free from my own, and find their rest upon my neck. "Ah, Kalia." he whispers, resting his forehead against my neck.

"Please, do not stop." I plead.

Shock overcomes me as he sits up straight, and turns away from me. "We must. I respect our honor too much to continue this. I shall not take you until our bond has been blessed."

I felt my lust for him be replaced by the awkward (and painful) sting of his rejection. "I thought that you-"

"Desire you?" he asked. "Of course I do." he says, his hand resting on my thigh. As he took a handful of the thing fabric in his mighty hands he said, "I would love nothing more than to remove this gown from your form and love you until the sun rises over this valley."

I felt my desire grow strong again as I think of what it would be like to have him express his love for me physically. Though I am a maid, and have little knowledge of physical intimacy of this kind, I wish for nothing more than his touch, and to become one in the eyes of our creators. "Please, I consent." I say, running my finger along his ear.

"I...Kalia, please do not. I cannot make a mother of you now. We are not ready for such a thing." he said, "Please, just lay with me in this bed."

I smile over at him and nod, "Very well. I apologize for being so...shameless."

"Never apologize for who you are, Kalia." he says, kissing my brow.

I sit now, amused by his impatience for me join him. "To bed, Kalia. You have written enough this night."

I go now to my rest, and into the arms of he who loves me.

* * *

Never have I woken in a more content mood. I woke to the gentle touch of his fingers trailing down my back. "Good morning." he says.

I turn over on my back and say, "Yes, it is." I smile as I feel his eyes lingered on my bared chest. He places a blanket over me and says, "Never have I rested so well."

As I lay silent in his arms, he looks down at my face and asks, "What are you thinking of?"

"My father. I must speak with him. I seek his advice."

"Is it anything that I can help with?" he asks. Though he is older than my father (a fact that I try my best to ignore.)

"I wish to speak to him of how to best control my desire for physical intimacy, duath." I nervously say.

Glorfindel sighed, "Perhaps it would for the best if you were to return to Lorien with the Lady Arwen."

Though there is wisdom in his words, they cause me some pain. "I do not want to leave." I say.

He took me into hs arms, and placed my head upon his bare chest, "One year, Kalia. It is not a long time, not for our kind."

"Leave me." I say, my hurt great.

"I thought...why?" he asks.

"Very well. If you will not leave, then I shall. I cannot believe that you wish me so far from your side, when it does not need so." I say, rising from my bed and dressing myself in my robe.

I run from my room, and towards the rooms of my father. I am sure that he had heard me coming, for his door and arms were open to me.

"What has happened my daughter?" he asks as he guides me to his couch.

"I will not bond with him, father. I refuse." I say.

My father sat beside me and took my hand in his. "Tell me, what has happened."

"My desire has been awakened by my betrothed, ada, and though I knew it to be wrong, I wished to give myself to him last night." I say. "And now, he wishes for me to leave. "

"Kalia, you...he only wished to protect you. Most of our kind choose to wait until the night fo the bonding ceremony to indulge in their carnal desires.

"I feel as though I shall be ruled by desire, father. Is that...is it normal to feel this way?" I ask.

"For you, yes. Your mother Glineth was a being ruled by lust. She and her husband were always...they over indulged, most thought."

I noticed that as the name of my mother passed his lips, there was rare emotion in his voice. "They must have loved each other a great deal."

He laughed and said, "Indeed, so much that they could hardly bear it."

"His name...what is it?" I ask. "Please, tell me."

"It would only cause you pain, my child."

I nod once, I know that one day I shall know the name of my true father. "Thank you for speaking with me father." I say, rising from the couch.

"Wait a moment please, I have something that I must give to you." he says, walking towards his own writing desk. I hear him rummage through a drawer, "At last." he walks towards me and places in my hand a simple band of gold. "Give this to him, Kalia. Go to him. Go with my blessing."

I smile, and kiss him on his cheek before exiting the room.

I run towards my rooms, and am overjoyed to find that my duath remains near, outside on my balcony. I walked slowly to him, and wrap my arms around his middle. I try to pay no attention to the feel of his well toned stomach beneath my hands, and the surge of desire that I felt. "Good afternoon, husband." I say.

He turns in my arms and says, "I do love that word on your lips."

"I am glad." I say, as with a trembling hand I take his hand in mine.

"Kalia, are you well? You tremble." he says, "Come, inside."

"No, not yet.I have something for you." I say. I then open my hand, revealing the simple band of gold. "Your hand, please." He places his hand in mine, and I place upon his finger the ring. "With this ring, I hereby consent to become your wife. Wear it as a symbol of my promise, Glorfindel and my love."

His strong arms then reached out and swept me up into them. He then carried me into my room, and tossed me gently on my bed. He soon followed, and placed himself above me. His lips came down hard upon mine, and his skillful hand easily opened my robe. "My wife." he said, as he began to lay a trail of kisses from my jaw line down to my navel. I have not the words to describe the depth of desire I felt. Though, I felt something more than desire...it was love. As he lay his head on my belly, I gently stroked his golden hair and spoke words of love and devotion to him. As he drifted off to sleep I felt tears form in my eyes. Love, at last.

* * *

A/N:

Well, well. A big thank you goes out to all of my new favoriters and followers. You all are the best! A special shout out goes to Lady Minuialwen and Tamuril Telperien Celebrindal. Thank you for all of your kind reviews. As always, thanks for reading! -m


	7. Chapter 7

What a day I have had! Finally, finally my duath and I have sparred. Though it did not go as either of us had planned, I am glad for what has taken place. Never have I battled someone for so long, for five long hours he and I fought beneath the night sky.

As my betrothed and I stood out on my balcony sharing in a few kisses beneath the light of the moon,, each of us began to feel as if we were to be consumed by desire. "Kalia, we must find a way to control this."

"I'm listening. Speak to me, oh wise one." I say, sitting on a nearby stone bench.

"We could duel, if you'd like." he suggests. "It would certainly help focus our excess energy elsewhere."

I smile at him, "I have asked you to spar with me ever since I was ten years old, duath." I say. "You could go out with Guard this night, and I shall attempt to learn how to dance once more."

His laughter then filled the night air, a glorious and pure sound. "No, no. I will spend this night in your company. Though, you learning some dance steps would not be a terrible thing." he said, "For our bonding feast, Kalia."

"Must I dance before everyone?" I ask.

"Only with me, and your father."

I sighed heavily and rose from the bench, " Shall we duel then?" I ask.

"Yes, my love." he smiled, "I shall go and change."

"That is entirely unfair. You know I find the image f you in armor distracting."

"Exactly." he laughed, as he began to walk towards my door.

"Very well then, ser. I shall meet you outside where the-"

"I know where to go, wife." he says, coming towards me and kissing my cheek quickly before he left my chambers.

As I change into my light leather armor, I hope that it is enough to cause my betrothed some distraction. I walk with my hand brushing along my wall, in hopes of finding my blade. As I take it into my hand, the familiar feeling of completion fills me. I no longer feel powerless with this blade in my hand. I place on my belt a small dagger, a gift from my silent brother, Elrohir. As I am walking towards the Guardian's Entrance, I tie my hair into a messy pile atop my head. I am sure it is a most unflattering look, but it shall not do to have my hair become a hinderance as he and I spar. I walk for another five minutes before my arm was caught by another. "And where are you off to, sister?" my brother Elladan asks.

"I am to duel with Glorfindel this night." I reply.

"Ah, so he has taken my advice. Good. "

"Oh?" I ask, "He speaks to you of me?"

My brother lets out a dramatic sigh, "Always._ ' Would she like this? When shall we wed? How long should we wait to have children?' _It's maddening!"

"I am sorry, brother." I say.

"I have only this to say to you. Speak more of the love you have for him. " he says, taking my hand. "You do love him, don't you?"

I stop walking, and lean against the nearest wall. "Of course I do. I have a agreed to marry him, haven't I?" I say. "My desire for him is clear to him."

"Desire is not love, sister."

"Do you mean to tell me that he fears that I do not love him as he loves me?" I ask.

Elladan nodded, "Yes, Kalia. It's quite sad to see. You never speak to anyone of your love, you hide your feelings..."

"My feelings are a mystery even to me, brother."

"You are hurting him, Kalia. You need to make your feelings known to him, his is not one for mind reading, you know."

"How can I not love him, brother? Only he saw past my blindness. Only he ever showed me any interest and affection." I say. "No one has ever looked at me the way he does."

"Others did, Kalia." Elladan said as we resumed walking. "Once they spoke of it, Glorfindel would quickly put and end to it. He ahs always loved you, dear one. As his friend, I beg of you...do not move forward in your relationship unless you love him. Spare him the hurt of being in a loveless marriage."

As we walk, I wonder who else has ever considered becoming close to me, as my duath has. "Elladan, I do love him. I cannot sleep without him by my side. I wish for nothing more than to bind myself to him."

"You long for that night, you lecherous fool." he laughed. "I shall cheer for you, sister. I wish you luck."

In my light green leather armor, I walked slowly towards where Glorfindel stood, allowing him plenty of time to admire my female figure. As I reached his side, I could sense his reaction to my appearance. He was distracted indeed. "Are you ready ser?" After minutes go by without a response I say, "Ser?"

"Oh. Yes. I am ready. What are your terms?" he asked.

Puzzled, I ask "Terms? What do you mean?"

"If you are able to defeat me, what do you wish to be your reward?"

I take a few moments to consider,and there was only one thing I truly wanted. "I would like three questions about my mother answered."

"Done." he said. He then began to walk around me slowly, "Now, what would I like?" he asks himself, "You will have to take a swim with me."

"And if it is a draw?" I ask.

"I shall answer one question, and you may brush my hair."

"I accept these terms." I say, raising my blade.

"Do you see how she moves?!" Duirlan asked, as Glorfindel and I entered our fifth hour of battle. As I heard the onlookers cheer as I jumped out of the way of his latest advance I hear my brother Elladan say, "I cannot believe that she does not have the use of her eyes!

"Have you had enough yet, my ancient love?" I ask, as I jumped atop a bench to avoid the point of his sword.

Glorfindel let out a most unusual (for him) bark like laugh, "Hardly!" He then advanced upon me again, and again, I easily avoided him. I do believe that due to his love for me, he has not shown me his true skill, but still, it thrills me to raise my blade towards him. As he let out a roar of frustration, I used the distraction of his rage as the perfect moment to disappear up into the branches of a nearby tree. I hear him below me, "Kalia...where have you gone? Did any of you see where she has gone!?" he said, pointing his sword at Duirlan. "I know you always watch her, where is she?"

"I do not know, my Lord!" Duirlan said.

As his back faced me, I leapt down from the branch I had been perched upon, before my feet touch the ground, I took hold of his golden hair, and pulled him to the stone below. As I knelt beside him, I placed my dagger to his neck, "Do you yield?"

The answer I received was unlike anything I had heard in my life. From Glorfindel came a heart wrenching cry of fear, "Do not take my life. Please, I beg of you. I am not ready to pass...do not. Let me go!" he cried, as he removed himself from my grasp. My duath then lay upon the cool stone, curled up into himself in fear. "Never again. Never again. Never shall I pass again. She loves me now, you cannot have my life. It is hers now."

I place his golden head on my lap and wipe his brow, "What is it my love?" I whisper.

"Death, death, death. Fire and death, it is all around me." he cries, "I do not want to go over the cliff of death again."

I hold him tighter to me, "Hush, my love. All is well now. You're back, you're shall you fall. For I shall be there to catch you, always."

"Yellow flowers have fared thither and blow ever now about that mound in those unkindly places; but the folk of the Golden Flower wept at its building and might not dry their tears." he whispered, taking my hand in his.  
I have heard those words spoken before, for often in his sleep he speaks.

"Would you like to go to your bed, duath?" I ask.

He nods, and with my help he rises to his feet. "I am sorry." he said, wiping his eyes with the edge of his cloak.

"It is I who should be apologizing to you, ser. I should not have...it was wrong of me."

He placed his arm about my waist and pulled me towards him as we walked towards his rooms, "Don't. You do not need to apologize. I regret shaming myself before you."

"Shaming yourself?! You...never say that again." I say, "You have faced true horror and death...you are allowed your fears, Glorfindel."

"Thank you." he said, leading me into his room. As he sat on the edge of his bed I could feel his eyes upon me.

"What is it?" I ask. "

"You may ask me of your mother, Kalia."

I try to protest, for the way I won our duel was in my mind tainted, but he insists. "I...where was she from?" I ask.

"She was a maiden born of the Greenwood." he says.

The Greenwood. Long have I wished to visit that place, always I have been inexplicably drawn to tales of its beauty and mystery. "I would like to go there one day."

"I am afraid that King Thranduil does not entertain much these days, Kalia." he says as I sit beside him. "Perhaps when we are wed, I shall write him, and ask if a visit to his Hall shall be possible."

"I would like that, my Lord." I say, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, you would. The realm of your mother." he says.

We sit in silence for a few moments, and I fear that again he is thinking of his death, "Do you wish to speak of your-"

He shakes his head, "No. I...not yet, please."

"As you wish." I say, "I need a bath."

He laughs, rising and beginning the process of removing his armor, "Indeed you do. I shall draw one for you."

Pouring myself a glass of wine, I say "I shall bathe in my own rooms."

In a small voice, full of fear he looks to me and says, "Do not leave me."

I shake my head, and walk to him. Together, we each removed our armor and lay in his bed. "May I ask you something?" he asks. I nodded, "Where would you like to live when we wed?"

"We have a choice?"

"Of course we do." my betrothed laughs.

I then speak the true wish of my heart to him, "What would you think of living in small home? We would tend to sheep, cows, pigs...horses." I ask,

"I think that I shall have to learn the ways of the farmer." he laughs.

"You are so much more than I deserve." I say, pressing my lips to his lightly. "I would like to wait to move until we have settled into our married life."

"A very wise idea." he says. "How does a small home in the Hidden meadow sound to you?"

"It sounds ideal. We would not be far from our home..." I say.

"Consider it done, and my wedding gift to you." he says, "Now, I wish to claim my prize."

I laugh, and lean over him to fetch his brush. As I am brushing out his golden hair, he falls into an uneasy sleep. As he twitches and cries softly in my arms, I know it is of death and fire that he dreams. I now feel closer to him than I ever have before. Perhaps he and I are not too different after all.

* * *

A/N:

Ah, a fearful Glorfindel. What advice (when it comes to dealing with his fears) would you give Kalia? As always, thanks for reading! -m


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in my young life, I can say that I am truly happy to wake each morning. Throughout my younger years I had prayed to the Valar to let me pass, so that I may be reunited with my mother. Now, I am happy to have chosen the immortal life. I cannot bear the thought of leaving this world, unless it is in defense of those I love, or beside my duath. Some weeks ago, after a long swim with my betrothed (I could deny him no longer.), he had asked me to move into his rooms with him. We both agreed that it was time to cast aside the room of my childhood. I shall not lie, it has been hard to adjust to being so close to him. I know the truth behind his asking me, his old nightmares of his past have returned. I believe that he takes comfort in knowing that I am beside him ready to wipe the sweat from his brow, and sing him back to sleep.

* * *

In the weeks that have passed, he and I finally had our first quarrel. I had been up late, waiting for him to return from a meeting of the council. (I do not know what this is, truly. Just a few older beings speaking for hours on end, I believe.) When he returned, he came upon me sitting on the edge of the balcony, reaching out towards the falls. "Kalia! Get down!" he shouts.

"I am fine, husband. I shall not fall." I say.

He then walks behind me, and takes me in his arms. As he rests me back down on the stone floor he says, "I do not care for the risks that you take."

"What risks?!" I shout. "I spend my days and nights in these rooms, while you ride out on the plains with the Guard. You've caged me, ser."

"Kalia, please, calm yourself."

" I was caged first by my father's will, and now by yours!"

"I never said that you had to stay in these rooms day and night! You can do as you please!" he shouted back at me.

I turn my back to him as I say, "I asked you last night if I may spend time alone in the hidden meadow. You objected."

He sighed, "I only refused you because that place has special meaning to myself, and I hope you as well."

I then turned to him with my cloudy eyes narrowed, "Guilt shall not work on me, Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower."

He then waved me off, his usual way of dismissing others. "I have no patience for your childish behavior Kalia Útíradien."

I sat on the bed beside him, "I fear being made a prisoner." I say.

"Of all the battles I have taken part in, I fear the ones with you the most." he said.

I arched an eyebrow as I said, "You find me more terrifying than a Balrog?"

"Yes." he said.

As his eyes met mine, we both fell into a fit of laughter. "I think that I am much kinder and far more fair than a Balrog, ser."

"Much." he said, kissing my lips gently. "Kalia, when shall we wed?"

"I thought that traditionally, those of our kind wait for a year after the betrothal to decide when they shall wed." I said.

"My clever wife! You have had Arwen read to you, haven't you?" he laughed, as we each lay back on the bed.

"Yes. I wish to be ready when the time comes."

"We are going into a marriage, not a battle!" he laughed, as I placed my head on his chest. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, I am sorry."

I often fear that my age (or lack of it) shall be the biggest obstacle in our marriage. I know this causes him to treat me as though I am glass, despite having defeated him in three duels. He also seems to believe that my legs cannot carry me to my destination without hs hand upon the small of my back. I know that his actions come from a place of love, but still I wish that he would allow me more freedom. I have no doubt that after we are wed, he shall treat me as his equal. Now he wakes, and I find myself eager to serve him breakfast and brush his hair.

* * *

It has happened. I have suffered my first injury in battle. A duel. My betrothed was not available for me to spar with, so I sought out my brother Elladan. Never during our duel did he hold back, for he has never seen me as the young, naïve, young female that I am. To him, I am nothing more than another blade. His target. "Come sister." he said, tapping my blade with his.

"Let us dance, brother." I say.

He and I sparred together from mid-afternoon and well into the night. Never does he show any signs of tiring. My mistake, my one misstep came from my feet. a small slip on a fallen leaf caused me to lose my balance, and fall down to the ground. It was then my brother's blade came down upon my thigh. I recall crying out in shock (for I felt no pain) as I felt my blood begin to seep through the thing fabric of my gown. Immediately, my brother threw down his blade and gathered me into his arms. "Healing! We need healing!" he called out. "To her rooms!"  
As he carried me through the halls towards the rooms I share with my duath, our father joined us.

"My poor child." he said, taking my hand in his.

"It was an accident, father. It was my fault." I say. "Do not tell Glorfindel, please."

Elladan laughed, "I am sure that he already knows." he says as he opens the door to my bedchamber.

As my brother predicted, my betrothed was waiting for us. "Kalia! Are you...do you feel any pain?" he asked.

"I feel nothing, truly." I say as I am set gently down on my bed.

My father and Glorfindel then kneel beside me as my brother raises my gown, exposing the wound. I hear them all gasp loudly, and I smile."Is it truly that terrible?" I ask.

"My love, there is no wound. Only the faintest of scars." my betrothed said.

I feel nothing but dried blood as I reach down to touch the wound. "Interesting." I say. "It seems as though I shall live! I...thank you all."

"I am sorry, Kalia." Elladan said, kissing my brow.

"We should duel again brother, this was most amusing."

"No. You shall not be dueling with anyone anytime soon, Kalia." my betrothed said.

"I beg your pardon? Who are you to command me!?" I shout, as I rose from my bed.

My duath then turned to my father and brother and said, "Please, leave us."

They obeyed his wish, and left us to our latest quarrel. "You cannot stop me from dueling with my brother." I say.

"I will not have you hurt."

"Clearly, I cannot be hurt. Look at my leg!" I say, gesturing to my thigh.

"I care not!" he shouts. "You do not need to be acting recklessly!"

"Why not just place me in chains, and be done with it?" I ask, as I sit back down on the bed.

"While the thought is quite alluring, I shall not bind you. Please," he says, taking my hand in his. "Do not place yourself in danger."

"You and my brothers are not dangerous. It was an accident, husband." I say. "Where were you during the duel? I had hoped to-"

"I was speaking with Erendriel, the jewel master. We have been hard at working designing and crafting your wedding gem."

"Oh?" I say, "What does it look like?"

"I cannot tell you." he said, "It must stay a surprise. Your ring has been completed this day."

I was not able to disguise the shock I had felt. In that moment, I felt as though I too should become more involved in the planning of my wedding. "Oh."

"There is no rush, Kalia. We have only been betrothed for two months." he says. "Shall we go to dinner?"

I then tell him that I wish to stay in our rooms, for I know that news of my injury and healing had traveled among the people of our town. We share in a bottle of wine and a small loaf of sweetbread on the balcony. It was yet another blissful evening full of nothing but laughter and love. For many hours we sat on the stone bench overlooking the valley, but it was not the falls or the moon that my duath had his eyes fixed upon. "You are staring again." I say.

"Yes." he says. "Kalia. I wish to join our bodies this night."

I choke on the wine that I had sipped, "No. I...no. I would like to finish this glass of wine and rest." I say, resting my hand on his cheek. "It shall not be long until we wed."

"Another eleven moons. I am eager to begin our marriage, and to hold a child of my own in my arms."

"Why do you wish to make a mother of me so soon?" I laugh, walking back into our room.

"It will be us both great joy to hold the product of our love in our arms. And I imagine that you shall look quite beautiful as you grow large with child." he says, placing his hand on my belly.

The thought of bearing the child of so great a being fills me with pride and purpose. Long should his line endure. For a moment, I do consider giving myself to him, for I too wish to begin our married life. "You are quiet." he says.

"My mind ia heavy with thoughts of our future."

"Ah. Yes." he says, leading me towards our bed. "Come lay with me, and we shall speak of the joyous days to come."

As we change into our night clothes I look to him and ask, "Have our kind always waited a year to decide when they shall marry?"

"No." he says, getting into our bed. "In times of peril and war many of our kind bonded as soon as they met their mate. Is there a reason why you wished to know this?"

I smile in the darkness as I get into bed beside him. "I do not wish to wait any longer." I say.

He pulls me into his chest and whispers into my hair, "Nor do I, I shall speak with your father in the morning." he said, kissing the top of my head. "I would wed you this night if I was able."

I yawn and say, "Tomorrow would suit me better."

When I woke the next day, I woke alone. Now I sit at my writing desk, waiting for Glorfindel to tell me the answer that my father has given.

* * *

He has given his consent. We are to wed in a week.

* * *

A/N:

Ah, they have arguments just like all other couples do. I have done some math, and their age difference is quite...it is very, very large. How big of an obstacle do you think that will be for them? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	9. Chapter 9

I will be glad when all of this excitement is over. I do not understand why this whole town seems overjoyed about this wedding. I see it as a simple, private thing. Each being in this town seems to wish to take part in the now rushed preparations. My betrothed seems to take great pleasure in reminding me that this "was all your idea." The one who is the most excited for the bonding ceremony is my sister. It seems that each day she has found five gowns for me to try on, and another set of jewels. I do understand that this is a time of great joy for the people. For I have learned that Glorfindel and I shall be the first pair to bond in nearly three thousand years. All seem hopeful that children from our union shall be soon to follow. He and I have spoken of this, of children. He and I have chosen to ask for a child on the night of our bonding ceremony. I do hope that he and I are worthy of such a gift. I wish for a golden-haired son, while my betrothed wishes for a daughter. It does not truly matter to me, for together Glorfindel will rebuild the House of the Golden Flower. A task that I know is not to be taken lightly, and never spoken of outside of our own chambers.

* * *

Six more days. It is hard for me to believe that such a thing is to happen in only six more days. Only a year ago I was ready to find myself a horse and leave this town, never to return. But now, the thought of leaving him behind...I can hardly bear to think of it. I doubt that I shall ever leave this place. It no longer saddens me. If he and I are blessed with a child, this is the only place I would ever wish to raise him or her. This day, I have spent in the rooms of the jewel master. Together we selected two pieces that shall be worn by my betrothed. All that there is for me to do now is to select a gown. Time and time again I have asked my betrothed his opinion as I try on gowns in our rooms, and each time he tells me, "It does not matter to me what you wear." he says. "All that matters on that day is you and I."

I then took his hand and said, "Six more days. Can you believe it?"

"No."

"It seems as though only yesterday that I was speaking my first words." I say.

"Ah, I remember that day well. You came into my rooms and in the sweetest voice I ever heard said to me, 'Glorfindel, will you take me riding today?' Do you remember?"

I smiled over at him and leaned my head against his shoulder, "I do. You placed me atop your horse and led me through the trails." I said. "Thank you, for everything. For my life." We then shared a kiss, and as it grew deeper with love and desire, I pulled myself away from him. "Six days."

Resting his forehead against mine he repeated, "Six days."

For a few moments all is silent, "What is it duath?"

"Kalia...please listen to me, and try to contain your rage until after I have spoken." In this moment, I believe that he is to tell me that he has changed his mind, that he longer wishes to bond with me. "I have arranged for you to go to the land of your mother."

I felt joy mingled with relief. I smiled and kissed him just beneath his eye, "When do we leave?" I asked.

"You leave two days after we have wed." he said.

I gasped in shock, "No! I will not!"

"Kalia..."

"No. I cannot go alone. It is not safe."

"The mount I have selected for you will keep you safe. She knows the way."

"And what if I conceive o the night of our wedding? Shall I still be sent away? You know that it is not safe for mother and child to be parted from the father!"

"Kalia, do not fear being parted from my side. For I have spoken my heart to the creators, and by their will I shall be able to see you as you journey to the land of your mother. I will be with you." he says, taking my hands in his. "You must do this."

"I must?"

"Yes. For it will strengthen our bond." he said. He then placed a hand upon my stomach. "And should we create a child on the night of our bonding, I could think of no better gift for you, than allowing you to leave for the Greenwood."

"I am frightened." I say, looking up at him. "I do not wish to leave you."

"All will be well. Come, let us bathe together. It shall calm us both." he said, leading me towards our bathing chamber.

"No. It shall create too great a temptation for us, you know this."

Glorfindel sighed, "Very well. I suppose you are right." he said, "try on another dress, then."

I then push him playfully away and walked towards the bed. I drifted my hand over my bed, in search of a gown that I had yet to try on. "Oh. This one is different. It is a color that I do not know, and the fabric, I have never felt it before."

Glorfindel laughed, "It is a new fabric, the merchant told me that it was a softer type fo silk. He called the color of the fabric, 'coral'. "

"It feels beautiful. Could you help me?" I ask.  
With the help of my betrothed, I eased the gown over my head. As I stood and grew accustomed to the feel of the fabric against my skin, I felt as though I were a beauty worthy of praise. "Does it look well?" I ask.

"Beautiful. You are a vision. " he said as she placed a loving hand upon my bare shoulder. "This fits you well."

I do not like to sound vain, but truly I feel as though I am truly perfect and beautiful in this garment. I think it must be the lack of sleeves that makes me feel so beautiful and free. The coral fabric begins two inches below my collarbone, the rest of the dress flowed freely down my body as water flows over rock. There is no weight to this gown, for the fabric was so very thin and light. "You drew the design, did you not?" I ask.

Glorfindel nodded, "I did." he said, "I designed it to suit the hairpiece that your father intends to give you."

"How is he, truly?" I ask. I have not seen or spoken to my father in many days. I believe that the thought of one he considers his "child" becoming a wife and mother has caused him to feel some form of pain. I hope that he shall come to me before the ceremony, for I do long to speak with him. "He is well. Busy with the preparations of course. I fear that he still sees you only as the child of a being that he once loved, he will understand soon that you are no longer a child."

In that moment, I understood all. 'The being that he once loved.'. This why I remained here, in his House for so long. My father had once had a love for my mother, Glineth. His love for her must fill him with shame, regret, and deep sadness, for he has a wife living in the Undying Lands. "He sees her in me."

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes. You embody one of the happiest times in his life, Kalia. You are a precious reminder of that love."

"Poor ada." I say.

* * *

I now sit in my chambers, waiting for the arrival of my father. He is to escort me to the hidden meadow, where I shall wed Glorfindel.

I do not know where I am to begin.

My father entered my rooms quietly and stood behind me. "Kalia." he said.

I stood and walked into his embrace. "Father!" I say, as tears formed in my eyes.

"Do not weep, this is the happiest of days." he says, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you happy for me, father?" I ask, "Truly?"

"I admit that I wish that you and your intended would have waited another fifty years to wed, but I can see now that this bond must be." he says. "Come, I have something for you."

"Father, you did not have to..." I say, as he removes a parcel from his robe-pocket. "Here."

"Oh, it is heavy." I say, as he places his gift in my hand. "It is beautiful!"

My father gifted to me a hair piece that was to be worn on this night. It is made of gold, and upon it rest two small roses, the color of my dress. "Will you put it in my hair for me?" I ask as I pull my hair into the messy pile that Glorfindel so adored.

"Of course. It goes on the side of your-you shall see." he said. "I had forgotten how beautiful the color of your hair is."

Once he has finished placing the hair piece in my hair, I run my fingers along its design. "Oh, this is perfect." I say, as my fingers trail over curled vine that rests upon my forehead. "Thank you."

"It is time, Kalia." my fathers says, holding out his arm to me. Arm in arm we walk the now familiar path to the Hidden Meadow.

As I hear the voices of my family, I can feel my heartbeat being to quicken. "How many are here, father?" I ask nervously.

"Only your family, my child." he answers.

"Thank you." I whisper as my grip on his arm tightens.

We then walked into the meadow, and as we neared the party I hear the gentle sound of a harp being played. I also heard Glorfindel rise, and as he stood before my father and I, I heard my father trying to hold back his tears. "My Lord Elrond." he said, bowing. My father then placed my hand in the hand of Glorfindel's, and together we sat upon the grass to begin the bonding feast. "I have a gift for you." Glorfindel said, "Harpist, come to us, please."

"My Lord." the harpist said. "My Lady." I then felt the harpist kneel beside me. "You look just like her."

"Reach out to him, Kalia, touch his face." Glorfindel said.

I trailed my fingers over the face of the harpist. The face, it is known to me. There is something familiar about him, but I could not place it. "I have heard tales of your beauty from my father, our father." he said.

Then, I knew. "You are...he is...brother!?" I say.

He took my hand, and placed upon it a kiss. "Yes, I am. Our mother, Glineth. I had no knowledge of your existence for many years...I wish that I had come here sooner."

"What is your name?" I ask, as my eyes fill with tears.

"Lindir, my sister." he said. "My wife Viola and I would like to continue playing music for you this night, if you wish it of course."

"Yes, of course. Please...I...will you stay here, in Rivendell?" I ask as he rises, his golden harp in hand.

"We shall." Lindir says as he walked back towards his waiting wife.

"Thank you, thank you, oh Glorfindel, thank you." I say, kissing his cheek.

He said nothing, only took my hand and smiled. We feasted for an hour before I heard the sound of my brothers and sister begin to dance along to the merry tune that Viola and Lindir had written for this night, and as they returned to their seats my father tapped me gently on the arm and said, "It is time."

"Already?!" I exclaim. "I am still..."

"Do not be nervous, child." My father says, helping me rise on to my feet. "I shall stand as father to you both."

Glorfindel and I stood facing each other, our hands joined.

"Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, I Elrond of Rivendell, father of Kalia present you with this gem." says my father, standing behind Glorfindel. He then placed around his neck a golden chain and from it hung a gem of yellow, that I hoped served as a representation of his crest. When I selected it, it to me shone like the sun, just as his hair. As my father swept around him, they each bowed once to each other. My father then stood behind me, and said: "Kalia Útíradien, my beloved daughter, I present you with this gem. My father then placed about my neck a long chain of mithril and from it hung a charm in the shape of a spider. I gently trailed my finger over its body, it too was made from mithril.  
Glorfindel and I then stepped closer to each other, to receive the blessing of my father. "May Varda the Star-kindler hear Kalia and Glorfindel's prayers, and may Eru father of All bless them." It was then I heard my duath begin to cry, I longed to reach out and and wipe the tears from hs face, but it was then that my father spoke again. " May Manwë Lord of winter watch over Glorfindel and Kalia, and may Eru the father of all bless them."  
It was then that Glorfindel and I each removed our rings of betrothal and placed them into the waiting hand of my father. I did not wish to remove the ring, but I was eager to hold to tradition, and please my father. "You may now exchange rings and speak your vows to each other." my father said.

Glorfindel was the first to speak, "Kalia, I believe that each being on this Earth has a purpose. My first life was given in defense of all that I held dear. I believe that I was sent back to this Earth for this, for you. With this ring," he says as he places a ring of silver upon my forefinger, "I bind myself to you."

In this moment, I do not know what to say. I stood in silence trying to quickly put all of what I felt into a few simple words. "My friend, my mentor, my duath...I know not the words to say, but know this I shall love you until the changing of the world, and always I will seek to prove myself worthy of your love." I say as I take his right in mine, I then place a ring of silver upon his forefinger and say, "With this ring, I bind myself to you."

"So, it is done." my father said.

Glorfindel and I then kissed each other to the cheering of my family. "My husband." I whisper as I rested my head upon his shoulder.

"My wife." he said, "Let us dance."

My husband, father, and three brothers each took turns awkwardly dancing with me upon the grass. It was truly a magical time for us all. Never have I felt such happiness. Another hour of feasting passed before my father stood and said, "Come my children, it is time for us to return to our homes."

* * *

"Walk with me." Glorfindel, with a note of nervousness in his voice. He and I then walked for a few moments, our hands joined together. "We're here." he says.

"We have not gone very far, have we?" I ask.

"No. We walked in a circle, dear wife." he said, "Here, sit yourself down upon the grass."  
My husband then helped me as I eased myself down upon a bed of the softest grass and golden flowers. "I enjoy your hair this way." he said, as he brushed a stray lock from my face with his hand.

"I wore it this way for you." I say as he runs his fingers along my hairpiece.

"The roses suit you." he said.

I know that like me, he si thinking of what must be done this night to forever seal our bond. "This hair piece, it is a nightmare, could you remove it for me?"

With a trembling hand, he removed my hairpiece. "Oh, it is heavy." he said, watching my brown hair tumble down to my waist. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

I shook my head, "No. I had enough at the feast."

"Do you mind if I..."

"Of course not." I say, knowing that another glass of wine may perhaps calm his nerves. As he sips at his wine slowly, I can feel his eyes lingering on me.

"We are husband and wife." I say, as I wrap my robe tighter around myself.

"My Lady, are you cold?" he asks, moving closer to me.

"There is a chill in the air." I say. "But it is pleasant."

"There are many stars out this night." he said, "they shine bright, for us."

Another few moments of awkward silence passed between us, as I rested my head upon his shoulder. "Are you well?" ask.

"Very. I have never felt happiness like this, Kalia." he said. "Do you want to rest?"

"You may if you'd like. I shall take no rest this night." I say, looking up at him.

He then removed my head from his shoulder, and could feel his eyes fixed upon my face. "Kalia." he said, as he brought his lips down upon mine. We each eased ourselves down on our backs, and we lay next to each other. Neither of us knew what we should be doing next. I had hoped that a being of his advanced age and wisdom would know more of such things.

"I think I shall go to my rest now, I...goodnight, ser." I say, disappointment clear in my voice.

"Kalia, don't...I am just as nervous and innocent as you." he says. "Has no one spoken you of this?"

"No. There are no bonded women that can speak to me of such things. I had hoped that love would be enough." I say, as I lay my head upon his chest.

"You love me? Truly?" he asks.

I had hoped that bonding this night with him would erase all of his doubt."Truly. I love you, you are my duath, my truest friend, my husband."

At last, I felt his hand moving with purpose down the length of my side, "Say it again, please."

"I love you." I say, my hand now resting upon the collar of his shirt. "I...may I?"

"Yes, please." he says, as with his help he and I removed his shirt. "Kalia."

"Be quiet." I laugh as with my hands on the back of his neck, I bring his lips to mine. With a sort of tender urgency, he parts my lips with his tongue. With my finger I began to touch the tip of his ear, and as we broke apart, I noticed that he held in his the skirt of my dress.

"I...turn, this needs to be removed." he says, as he tried to catch his breath.  
Nervously, I turn on my side to allow him access to the laces that held my dress in place. In moments his skilled fingers loosened the ties. I then rose and stood before him. I pulled my dress down slowly, for I had hoped that seeing my body bare before him in the moonlight would make this more pleasurable for him. I do so long to please this great being. As my gown pooled in a silken pile at my feet, my husband rose, and with his strong arms, eased me back down on the bed of golden flowers. As he lay beside me, his lips find my neck, and my hands find his back. The familiar feeling of fire spread within me as his hand finds my thigh. "Kalia, this may pain you some," he whispers, as by his hand my trembling legs are opened. He then wove his ringed hand with mine, and positions himself above me. "I pray that by this act, we create new life." We then kissed once more, and it was a kiss like we have never shared before. It was full of fire, devotion, lust, and the deepest of loves. "Are you...?"

I nodded, and felt him at my entrance. "I love you." I whisper, as he gently eased himself inside of me. What I felt, I cannot explain. There was great pain, but I was able to instead focus on the love I felt for this being. As he moved within me, I felt our souls merge and become one. I know I must have cried out more than once for he stopped and asked me, "Are you well?" I nodded, and begged him to continue.

Then, the most glorious of things happened. As we each became consumed by pleasure and love, I felt as if a great white light surrounded my husband and I. As it grew brighter, I felt the light pierce through my eyes. I wish that I could see the face of my husband surrounded by this light, for he must have appeared as if he were not of this world. As our pleasure reached its climax, I could hear once more the music of the sunset, though I knew it to be night. I clung to my husbands back, and called out his name into the night.

He rested his weight upon me, and I soon felt his tears upon my skin. "Kalia." he whispered.

"My love." I say, stroking his hair of gold. "I..."

"I wish yu could have seen..."

I knew then that I had not imagined the light...I saw something, for the first time in my life. "The light, yes."

He eased himself from atop me, and lay himself by my side. "You saw?! Do you know what that was, Kalia?" he asked, "Our creators...they, our souls are now one. Our bond, they shall never allow it to be broken. We have been blessed this night."

He then gathers me into his arms, and I felt his hand upon my belly. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him speaking in an ancient tongue.

* * *

I now sit at my writing desk, for tomorrow, I shall leave my home for the very time. I can sense my husband growing impatient, I have been at my desk for far too long.

"Come, bed wife. I wish to love you until the rising of the sun."

* * *

A/N:

Yes, this one was quite long. But I feel that it just had to be one longer chapter. I could not bear to break this up into two chapters. I do hope it was not too racy for anyone. Do you think that they created new life? If you were Kalia, would you leave for the Greenwood? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	10. Chapter 10

I fear that I shall never get enough of this, of love. It is hard for me to believe that a mere decade ago I as considering passing into the Halls of Mandos. Last I wrote I was in our rooms, a mere day away from my departure to the Greenwood, and my husband was asking me for my company in our bed. Ah, that bed. I fear that we are causing a disturbance among our people, as my mother and her husband once did. I feel no shame in this. For what we do in our bed does indeed serve a greater purpose. I do feel as though I have changed over these past two days. On this morning as my husband and I walked out our balcony I felt as though he and I were not alone. There is a presence among us. I spoke to him of this on this very morning, and received no answer for the way I felt.

"Someone is with us, husband." I say as I stand beside his bare form.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We are not alone. I feel as though someone is watching us, I can hear the beat of their heart, duath."

He took my hand in his and said, "It is only you and I, my little wife."

"Little?" I say. "I am nearly as tall as you."

"Indeed. But when you lay beneath me, you seem to be quite small."

I am taken aback by his crude remark, so I say nothing. I laugh and shake my head in mock shame. I then led him back into our bedchamber.

"To bed, wife. Tonight is the night that you shall leave me, and I wish to show you my love." he said, running his finger down my neck.

Making love was not enough to distract me from all that is plaguing my mind. I simply do not feel well in mind or body. I try to tell my husband of this, and simply tells me, "You know our kind cannot get ill, do you not?" Though I know this to be true, it does nothing to ease my burden. Perhaps this feeling shall pass.

* * *

It has been some time since last I wrote. I have found it hard to find time to write as I travel. I do believe that I should detail my departure, for it brings me comfort to think of that night, though on that night I shed many tears.

"Come my love, you must dress for travel." he said as he placed his blue cloak on my shoulders.

"I do not want to leave."

"I know you do not wish to leave, but you must...for all of us." he says.

"But, I wish to say goodbye to my family." I cry.

"I am your family now, Kalia." Glorfindel said as he took me gently into his arms. "If you were to see them now, you would never leave."

"You know me too well." I say.

"Indeed I do." he laughed. He then brought his lips to mine, and kissed me ever so gently. As my hand attempted to raise his shirt, he caught it in his and said, "No. There is no time for this."

I am disappointed by his rejection, for now I find great joy in laying with my husband. Though our first night together was not all that we had wished it would be, it was still perfect to me. We have had some time to learn what pleases the other, and I was able to enter our bed with confidence and love. I love his every touch, and I hope to one day have the boldness to run my hands over his bare form. I long to see the light that enveloped us both on our first night as husband and wife, perhaps when I return to him, I shall see it once more. "Husband, it shall be many months until we are able to lay with one another once more. I had hoped for a child..."

"I have waited thousands of years for you, Kalia. I promise you, a few moons without your touch shall not cause me much pain."

I felt myself become angry with him, "I am glad that this is so very easy for you." I say.

"It is not easy, Kalia. I shall shed my tears when there are none near." he said, "Come. I shall carry your bag, it is time for you to leave."

Clutching his free arm, he and I walked to the stables. There waiting as if she knew I was coming, was a large white mare. I placed my hand upon her nose and smiled, "Hello my beauty. I am Kalia."

"Her name is Aelynthi." he said as he secured my bag to her saddle. "She shall keep you safe."

I nod as I put on my riding gloves. "Do you...do you need help mounting her?" he asked.

"No." I say as I easily mount the steady mare. "Farewell."

"Please, lean closer to me. For I cannot allow you to leave without my kiss."

I leaned down to him, and accepted his kiss. " I love you." I whisper.

"And I you, wife." he said, kissing my hand.

He then walked towards the back of Aelynthi and tapped her lightly on her flank. "Go, keep them safe."

* * *

Aelynthi and I rode for days without rest. My journey was uneventful. The only thing of interest was the presence of a large, white bird. It flew directly above myself and Aelynthi, until after two months of travel I reached the edge of a large Wood. Aelynthi snorted, and I knew that noise mean 'It is time for you to walk.' I dismounted my mare, and walked beside her. She and I move as one now, so I felt no fear in following her into this strange Wood. Suddenly, she stopped and nudged my hand. I was to reach out before me. It was then that my hand touched the cool stone face of my I trailed my fingers over her cool stone face, I felt a cool breeze upon my face, in that moment I knew that for the first time in my life, I truly felt the presence of my mother. Tears then began to fall from my cloudy eyes as I fell to my knees in reverence before her. "My mother, my flesh, my blood." I then felt Aelynthi nuzzle my arm, and lay herself beside me. I buried my face in her white mane and shed fifty years of tears. "My mother." Aelynthi then out a long sigh, it was then I knew that she was leaving me to walk these woods alone. I stood along with her, and pressed my face against hers, "Farewell, my friend." I say as I hear her begin her own journey back to our homeland.

My first steps into the Wood were the most frightening of my life. As soon as my bare feet stepped into that land, I knew something was wrong, the Wood felt sick. In my heart, a shadow and fear began to grow. I do not trust the path that my feet travel upon, though it may seem foolish to most given my lack of sight, I decided to make my way through this land from the tree tops. I hoped as I climbed that I would be able to breathe with more ease from atop the trees.

As I climbed, I heard the approach of no more than two elves.

"Do you see where it has gone, friend?" a female voice called out.

"No. I believe it has taken refuge among the top of the trees." a male voice responded.

I then tried my best to remain silent, as I carefully walked among the branches above them. But alas, I am not as silent among the trees as I am upon stone.

"There! I see it!" the female shouted, "Come down creature, and we shall do you no harm."

"Tauriel, you should not make promises that you cannot keep." the male said, aiming his bow at the branch I hid myself upon.

"Please, I am a traveler, I mean no harm." I say.

"Then why do you hide?" the female asked.

"I shall not warn you again, come down willingly, or I shall loose this arrow into your flesh."

Still, I do not move. For never have I felt fear such as this. I closed my eyes, and felt the flesh of my leg open and begin to bleed. Though the arrow only grazed my leg, it still caused me great pain and greater shock. "That was a warning, the next shall pierce your heart."

I knew then that he was a being not to be crossed. I climbed slowly down the tree, and stood before the two guards.

"Legolas...what is wrong with her?" the female called Tauriel asked.

"She is...blind." Legolas said. "My father has been expecting her."

"She looks like-"

"I know who she looks like, Tauriel. Go quickly to my father and tell him of her arrival and injury."

The female bowed, and with the most incredible speed set off towards the Hall of the Woodland Realm. "I am fine, ser. Truly. I feel little pain."

"You have been grazed by an arrow which has the poison of a spider upon it. This shall not heal well unless I take you to the house of healing." he said. "Are you able to walk?"

I nod, "Yes, ser." I say.

"I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil."

My eyes widen, as I bow.

"Do not do that." the Prince sighed, "my sister bows to no one."

As he and I walk slowly along the tree lined path towards where the people of the wood make their home we speak as if we were old friends. He speaks to me of the mother Glineth was to him. "It sounds like she loved you a great deal." I say, as he finishes the tale of our mother gifting him with his first bow.

"She did." he said, "But you, she loved the most. Mother was never the same after she left Rivendell."

"I am sorry." I say. My leg then throbbed with pain, "Curse your arrows."

"Ah, we are close to the entrance, we need only to cross this stone bridge." he says, "I shall carry you."

Despite my protests, he lifts me into his arms and cradles me with great and unexpected strength. He then runs as swift as the river below the bridge we cross. As he sets me down, I sense a shift in his mood, he is now filled with fear. "What is it?" I ask, taking his hand.

"My father." he says, taking his knee. "Your Majesty. I present to you, Kalia Útíradien of Rivendell."

I hear the sound of his long robe brushing against the stone before me and I too become frightened of this being. "You are wounded." he said.

I nodded once.

"Legolas, this is not how we greet guests in our realm." the King said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Legolas said.

I hear the King step closer to me, I can feel his eyes upon mine. " Come, you must have healing." he said, offering me his arm.

"I am well, your Majesty. I feel no pain, and the wound it has begun to close." I say.

"I insist that you been seen by a healer. It would not do for you to perish in my Halls." he said, as he walked quickly back into the Woodland Hall.

"Come sister, I shall take you to the house of healing." he said, offering me his arm.

I took his arm, and allowed myself to be led through the cold, damp Hall of the Elvenking. "Your father he does not want me here, does he?"

Legolas laughed quietly, " He has anticipated your arrival for some time now." he said, "He has spoken of little since he received the letter from your husband."

* * *

A/N:

If this chapter makes little sense to some of you, I am very sorry. If you read from Chapter Twenty-Four on of my completed story, _A Forgotten Queen_...it may make a little more sense to you. (The cover photo is of a statue seen in the second Hobbit film, at the entrance of Mirkwood...the one Kalia touches.) If you have any questions, do not be afraid to send me a message. Now...what do you make of Thranduil's treatment of his son, and Kalia? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	11. Chapter 11

I now write from a sickbed, though I am not ill. I left my home in hopes of finding freedom, and now I find myself trapped in a bed by the will of the King. It is maddening. I shall not lie, I am very comfortable here. I receive all that I ask for, and more. Each morning and night I am visited by my brother, Legolas. He is truly a wonderful being. Never have I met such a caring, loving, and wise being. I treasure the moments that I spend in his company. He spends most of our visit asking me of my life...so much so that I decided to give him the early pages of this journal to read. I hope he finds the answers he seeks. Also among my visitors is the King. Je never speaks. He lingers in a corner, his eyes fixed upon me. I do wish that he would at least greet me. I find his treatment of me very strange, as does my brother.

* * *

This day, my brother came to me and asked if I would touch his face. He said, "I for you to know that we are of the same blood." He and I...we share the same face. The face of my mother. Though, he has the eyes of the King. A most piercing, cold light blue color. They are beautiful.

As he entered my room today he was laughing and saying, "My sister. My sister of the Golden Flower."

"Ah so you have finished my pages." I say, sitting up in the bed.

"Yes, I have." he said, with laughter still in his voice. "I am impressed, little sister."

"Oh?" I ask, "Why?"

"You wed one of the mightiest beings on this Earth."

I frowned over at him, "That is not why I wed him, brother."

"Do not become angry, Kalia. I am happy that you have found your true bondmate."

"Thank you, brother. Have you asked the King when I may leave this bed? I am not wounded."

"Tomorrow. If Tauriel can find no traces of the poison in your blood, I will have you released tomorrow." the voice of the King said from the doorway. He is far more talented in the ways of stealth than I am, I never heard him approach.

"Your Majesty!" I say, sitting up straighter.

"Leave us Legolas." commanded the King.

"Yes Thranduil, King." Legolas answered as he made to leave the room.

"Are you forgetting something?" I say to Legolas as he walks past me.

"Yes." he said, leaning down towards me so that I may once again touch his face.

"Until tomorrow, brother." I say as I hear him exit the room.

The King then sat in the chair beside my bed and said, "Legolas has grown very fond of you."

"And I, him. He is a credit to you, your Majesty." I say.

"He is much like your mother. Why do you touch his face?" he asks.

"I have a very heightened sense of touch. I feel everything, but more than all others it seems. I wish to always have his face in my memory." I answer.

"You can see nothing?"

I nod, "No. Only the brightest of light."

"I had hoped that in time you would regain your sight." the King said.

"You knew of my condition? " I ask.

"Yes. It was I who first held you."

Without fear, I reached out and took the hand of the King in mine. "I am sorry that you lost her, your Majesty. I have heard tales of your love throughout my life." To my surprise, he never took his hand from mine.

"It was in this very room that I first felt love for her." he said. "she was wounded as she defended my life. I must...I must go."

"Very well, your Majesty." I say, releasing his hand.

"Thranduil. That is my name." he said as he disappeared from my bedside.

* * *

Soon after the King left the room, I was escorted to larger chambers. I knew them at once to be the old rooms of my mother. For as soon as I entered the room I was surrounded by her scent. Snowflower. I wonder how many hours she spent at this desk, frightened by the prospect of bonding to a King. As I sat upon what was once her bed I felt again a strange breeze drift slowly across my face. "Hello, mother." I say, "I miss you." I then heard the soft knocking of an attendant upon my door.

"Who do you speak to, my Lady?" she asks.

"My mother."

"She was a great being." she said. "I bring a gift of gowns and gems from the King."

"How very kind of him." I say as she sets the parcel down beside me. "could you bring me to him? I wish to thank him."

"He has gone to speak to the white willow, my Lady. No one knows when he shall return."

I feel great pity for Thranduil. It causes hurt within my heart to even think of the pain he must feel. "I believe that he shall visit you this night." the attendant said. "It would please him if you were to wear one of his gifts."

"Very well, thank you."

The King had arrived an hour after the attendant had left, and was pleased to see me dressed in a silken gown of lavender.

"You look beautiful." he blurted.

"Thank you." I say.

"I am having wine and food being sent up. I hope that pleases you." the King says as he sat himself upon a couch nearest tot he cold stone fireplace.

"It would please me if I was allowed out of doors." I say.

"It would not do if you were to be hurt again." he said. "I must keep you safe."

"I am no helpless elf maid. I am capable of defending myself." I say as I open the door to an attendant, who set wine down upon the table that rested before the King. "Thank you."

"Yes, you are." he said. "Tomorrow, I shall be walking the Wood. I would be honored if you joined me."

Though I still feel unwell, I accept his invitation. As I moved towards the couch, he moves to pur a glass of wine. " Wine?" he asks.

"No. I will take water if there is any." I say.

"Of course. Do you not care for wine?" he asks

I laughed, "Oh no, I love wine, truly. Too much I think. But I have felt unwell for some time, I fear that I could not be able to stomach it."

"Just like her." I heard him whisper as he pours me a cup of water. "If you would allow a healer to look at you,we maybe able to offer you a cure for whatever it is that ails you." he says as he hands me the glass of water.

"You have very long fingers." I say as our fingers brushed against each others briefly.

Thranduil then laughed, a sound that seemed to shock him. I suspect that he had not laughed in a very long time the poor being. "It cannot be." he whispered.

"What?" I ask.

"You're back, you've returned to me. My Glineth." he said quietly, as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Glineth."

* * *

A/N:

Thranduil is a bit of a nutter...sorry for that! What do you think of his treatment of Kalia? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	12. Chapter 12

The King. This poor, fragile King. Never have I seen a being of my kind so pained. There are words in all the known languages to describe the depth of his pain. If it was within my power, I would bear his pain myself. I spent the day in his company, among the trees of the most beautiful of clearings. It is much like my grove, but this place shall always hold a place in my heart.

He came to my bedchamber early in the morning and together he and I walked arm in arm to the clearing. Along the way he would stop and to describe to me his kingdom. Never have I heard a being speak with such love and devotion.

"Does this land please you?" he asked, as we neared the clearing.

"It is beautiful, your Majesty." I say.

I can sense the smile fo the King as he says, "Good, good. I am glad." he said. "Though, it has changed..."

It was then that I began to understand the sickness that grows now in the Wood is the grief that lies within the King. A soul that once shone with happiness, love, peace, and beauty has now become twisted, mouldering, and dark. Nothing of beauty or good grows here anymore. I fear for the health of this realm, and the King.

"We have arrived, Lady Kalia." he said.

"This place, it is different." I say as he and I entered the clearing. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent and feel of this clean, open air.

"It is the only uncorrupted area of my Kingdom." he said as he led me deeper into the clearing.

"There is a small pond here, correct?" I say, inhaling deeply. "and snowflowers."

"Yes, there is. Your sense of smell is most impressive." he said.

"There is a building nearby, a home?"

"It is abandoned. Unsafe. We cannot-" the King says. "Unless you wish to, of course."

I shook my head, "No, I am happy here."

"You are?" he asked, the shock in his voice clear.

"Very much so. What trees do you have surrounding this clearing?" I ask, "I can sense that there are many..."

"There is one, unlike any other on this Earth. Come, let me show you."

As he and I neared this strange tree, I felt a familiar breeze drift slowly across my face, but instead of joy, I felt dread. I then felt the hand of the King on mine, and he then placed it upon the trunk of the tree. It was white, a white tree! Never in my life did I expect to feel such a thing. "A white tree! A white...willow?" I say.

"Yes! It is. Isn't it beautiful?" he says, "Hold out your hand."

I held out my hand to him, and in my hand he placed a small golden leaf. It was soft, as soft as the finest silk. "Golden leaves." I whisper, as tears begin to form in my eyes. "She is here."

"Yes, you are." the King said, stepping closer towards me. "I should never have left you."

"I have had a good life, your Majesty." I say, taking his hand in mine. As I stood with his hand in mine, a strange breeze rustled the leaves of the white willow. " Please, do not feel any guilt."

I then heard the breathing of the King become rapid, and the beating of his heart quicken. "I wish that I could be better." he whispered.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling grief, Thranduil." I say.

Then in one swift, crushing motion, the King took me into his arms and rested his golden head upon my shoulder. I raised his head with my hands, and fixed my unseeing eyes on his. "Stay strong, my vigorous spring."

"I just want things to be quiet. What must I do? What would it take for things to be quiet." he cried. "Quiet like the snow."

"Shhh, Majesty. All will be well. You must remain strong for your children, for your Kingdom." I say as I wipe a fallen tear from his cheek.

He jumped slightly, as a reaction to my touch. "I am sorry." I say.

"No. I wish for you to know my face." he said, holding my hand to his cheek.

Very slowly I drifted my nervous fingers along his cheekbones and jaw line. I then felt his breath catch as my finger traced the shape of his thick, dark eyebrow. "Funny." I whisper. My finger then found his eye, I traced its shape and focused on trying to sense its color. It was blue. as blue and clear as ice, or the sky. Beautiful. He is beautiful. Never have I felt a face so flawless. Do not doubt my heart, for I am not one easily seduced by beauty, no matter how great. My husband is too, perfection in my mind. But this King, he is too fair to be of this world. "You are beautiful." I whisper.

"I have learned to hide my scars." Thranduil said. He then took my fallen hand and placed it back on his cheek. There beneath my palm I felt his flesh melt. There was no flesh, only muscle and bone. He had been burned. "What happened to you?" I say, "Poor beautiful King." I then pressed my lips to his scarred cheek and traced a finger around his eye. It too had been rendered unseeing.

"I too suffer from blindness, my Lady." he said, "I am...I am a monster."

"The stars envy your beauty, great King. They wish that they shone as bright as your eyes."

"Even the stars could be brighter." he smiled.

I felt as though I had heard those words before, as if they were a part of me. I knew what my response was to be, even before I said it. "All hearts could be warmer."

"What...what did you say?" he whispered, "You-"

His face still in its true form, Thranduil leaned closer to my face and as he placed his hands on my waist, placed his perfectly shaped mouth on mine. I know I should have pulled away from him, I am bonded to another, but I could not deny him. When at last we did break apart, I sensed that the King wore on his face a look of shame and horror. "I...you're...Go. Leave me."

"I am not angry." I say.

"Please, leave me."

I nodded once, and as I walked away, I heard the sound of the King falling to his knees. He then wept, and repeated the words, "Quiet like the snow."

* * *

As I returned to the Woodland Hall, my brother greeted me as if he had be awaiting my arrival. "Where is the King?" he asked.

"He wished to stay behind." I answer.

My brother then took my arm and together we walked to my bedchamber. As we entered, I felt the presence of the beautiful red-headed Tauriel waiting for me. "My Lady." she said.

"Captain." I say, bowing my head in respect for her. A female Captain of the Guard. I never thought that I would see such a thing.

"I shall leave you now, I must go and protect our northern border." Legolas said, "until tonight sister."

I smiled over at my brother, and waved as he left my bedchamber.

"I shall need you to lay upon your bed, my Lady." Tauriel says.

I nodded, then walked slowly towards my bed. As I stood before it, trembling from my head all the way down to my feet Tauriel laughed quietly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Come, I am sure there is nothing wrong with you. The King has grown fond of you, and wishes for you to be well."

I got into my bed, and eased myself up on my many pillows. Tauriel stood at my left side, and began to move her hand over me. As she reached my midsection, she stopped, and whispered a few hurried words. I then felt a warmth spread within me, and faintly see a shining light.  
I heard the sound of Tauriel taking a knee, "My Lady."

"What?! What is it?!" I ask. "What is wrong!?"

"You carry the son of Glorfindel. I...you are blessed. " she said reverently.

* * *

Last night, I dreamt of my golden-haired son. His eyes, they were clear and bright. One was the color of the sky, the other the color of the grass below our feet. I am a mother.

* * *

I have shared with my brother the news of my child. He greeted it with joy, and together we laughed and plotted my escape from this land. Though I am not a prisoner, I fear that the King will be against me leaving. Legolas and I know that we must hurt him, to save him. We fear that the King shall slip further into madness if something is not done. I must save this fragile and beautiful King. I must leave, I must leave for my son.

* * *

A/N:

For the face touching/kiss scene bit in this chapter I used a video titled: Thranduil: Louder than Thunder for some inspiration. Please, take a few moments to watch it, if you can. Now, tell me what you make of Thranduil's relationship with Kalia? Why do you think he let her touch his scarred face? Is he completely mental now? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -m  
PS, a big welcome to **mandiecandie**! Glad you have enjoyed this so far! And I promise, all of your questions shall be answered!


	13. Chapter 13

I now write from the road. I have left. It has been some time since last I stopped, but I feel rested enough to detail my abrupt departure.

On the day of my departure the King had gifted with the most stunning gown I had ever touched. The bodice is of some form of black silk. It formed into a pattern of tiny branches. Though it hardly covered my chest area, ti did protect my modesty well. The thin black branches continued down, forming the sleeves. As I spread out the dress, I felt that it formed the perfect picture of a black tree, withered ad corrupted by fire and disease. Never has a dress been so frightening, yet so beautiful. I believe that he wishes me to wear it at the Feast of Winter Starlight. A feast that I shall never attend.

As I was placing the gown on a nearby chair, I heard my brother enter. "All hs been prepared sister. Do you still wish to do this?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. We must, for him. For the Greenwood, and for my son."

"Must you leave so soon?" he asked.

I walked towards him and took his hand. I then placed it on my belly, so that he may feel the beat of the child's heart. "You can feel him, can you not?" I ask. "I must go. I must return to my husband."

I felt the face of my brother twist down into a frown, "He sent you away. He must have known of your condition."

"I am angry enough with him, Legolas. He does not need your wrath along with mine." I laughed.

Legolas then took my hand in his, "Please, let me come with you."

"Your father will never let you go." I say.

"I need to leave this place. I cannot breathe here. I long to see the world. Please, let me come with you." he pleads.

"Legolas, one day you shall venture outside of your borders, but it is not this day. Your people need you here." I say.

"I shall miss you, sister." he says, kissing my hand.

"And I you." I say. "Now, let us go find the King."

* * *

Legolas and I did not need to seek out the King, for he was seeking us. "Ah! There is my beautiful Queen!" he said, taking my hand. "and my son!"

"Hello, your Majesty." Legolas said, as he slung my travel bag over his shoulder.

"Did you like the dress I had made for you?" he asked.

"I did, it was very beautiful my King."

I sensed the smile fo Thranduil, "No, it is you who are beautiful, my Queen." the King says as along with Legolas, we make our way through the twisted, winding hallways of the Woodland Hall.

"Father, shall we visit the clearing this day? I would like to visit it as a family." Legolas said.

"A fine idea my son!" Thranduil praised. "My Queen, you look beautiful in that cloak. Blue suits you."

This cloak is my security. For when it graces my shoulders, I feel as though I am being embraced by the arms of my Glorfindel. "Thank you."

"You have grown quiet, my little Queen. Are you unwell?" the King asked as nearly half an hour passed in silence.

"I am well, your Majesty." I answer. And truly, I am as happy as I have ever been. I am filled with happiness and purpose.

The King then gently squeezed my hand and smiled, "Have I made you happy?"

"Yes." I answer.

We continued Eastward towards the clearing. As we entered that beautiful place, I felt the King stiffen then being to tremble with fear. "What is this? What have you done!?" he said, as he turned to face Legolas and I.

I took the King by the arm and said, "Please, come with me Thranduil."

The breathing of the King became ragged as Legolas and I near dragged him towards the unearthed grave of my mother. Of his Glineth. His wife, his Queen.

"Do you see her, father?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil shook his head, causing his crown to fall to the ground. "No, please."

I took the face of Thranduil into my hands and turned it to the grave, towards the body of my mother. "Look, Thranduil. There lies your Queen." I say. With the help of Legolas we brought him closer to the grave. So close, that I could now smell her flowery scent. "That is your Glineth."

"No! You are my Glineth. You have returned to me. My starlight. My snowlight. Please, please stay. I can be better." he said, clutching the hem of my dress.

Though his cries pierced my heart, I remained strong. "I am not Glineth. I am Kalia Útíradien. Wife of Glorfindel."

The King then let loose a cry of the most terrible pain, "Please, Glineth, I love you."

"I am NOT your Queen. Your Queen lies there among the dirt and flowers!" I shout. "Please, let me go Thranduil."

"I cannot. You are my Queen!" he cried.

I then knew that I must break his heart to mend his mind. I took his hand, and placed it upon my belly. As he gasped I said, "Yes, you can feel him. My son. He is not the blood of your bond. You must let me return to Rivendell."

Thranduil cried out once more before he stood, and ran from out of the clearing, towards his home. I then turned my head towards my brother, "Do you think it has worked?" I asked.

"Yes, it did." he said, his eyes still fixed upon the corpse of his mother. "Mother wants you to embrace her, Kalia."

I was not one to doubt my brother, for I know that he and Glineth shared the strongest of bonds when she was living. I nervously and carefully stepped into the grave of my mother. I first reached out and took her hand. It was soft, and warm to my touch. She felt as though she were only sleeping. All fear left me as I began to touch her face, "Mother." I whisper, as I kiss her brow. My mother, Legolas, and I truly do have the same face. Legolas knelt beside the grave and placed his hand on my back.

"Is he my father?" I ask, as I am helped from out of the grave by the strong hand of my brother.

"Yes and no. A part of Thranduil lives in you. I know not how this can be, but you are the best of them." Legolas said, holding me gently to his chest.

"But who-"

"You also share blood with the Lord Elrond. He and mother, they at one time...I cannot speak of what I do not know. Please, do not ask it of me." he said.

"Very well." One day, I shall ask the Lord Elrond of this.

I then say, "Has Thranduil always known?"

"Always. But still,he loved you. He felt a bond with you, that he could not explain. He used to speak of the pain it caused him to leave you behind. Never did he speak with my mother of it, such was his love for Glineth of the Greenwood." Legolas said.

I then rested my forehead against his and whispered, "I must go. Are you coming with me?"

"I cannot. My father needs me, as do our people." he says.

"You will come to Rivendell one day, will you not?" I ask.

Legolas smiled and hugged me once more, "Of course I shall. I wish to know my nephew."

"Farewell, little leaf." I say, kissing his brow.

I have no been traveling for sixteen days. As I wrote on the details of my departure from Mirkwood, my heart breaks. I miss them. I miss Thranduil. I miss his eyes, his companionship, and his love. Will I ever touch his face again? My brother, my Legolas. My love for him is hard for me to put into words. I shall feel nothing but emptiness in my heart until we are reunited.

As the days wear on, I find myself more and more eager to return to my home, and the arms of my husband. Though I am angry with him for sending me out into the world, knowing of my condition I long to fall asleep in his arms.

I look forward to writing from the comfort of my own rooms.

* * *

A/N:

On the road again! Who shall she meet when she is on the Road? Danger? A wise old man? What did you think of what Legolas and Kalia showed Thranduil? Was it the right thing to do? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	14. Chapter 14

I believe that I have had enough of travel. At least for the next fifty years or so. My journey home was of course, uneventful. The only thing of not that occurred was my meeting with the most charming old man. He had the most glorious of beards, which he allowed me to touch! We spoke briefly of our travels. He then took my hand, and wished me well on my life's journey. I do hope that he accepts my invitation to visit me in Rivendell. I long to speak with him again. I arrived in Imladris just as the sun began to set. I felt my steps quicken as my foot touched the cool stone fo the Guardian's Entrance.

"Kalia!" the voice of my husband called out.

Disgust and anger filled me as he placed his arms around me. "How dare you?!" I say, pushing him away.

"Wife-"

"No. You are not to speak to me." I say as I raised my hand to silence him.

I then heard the steps of my brother Lindir fall softly down the stairs, "Sister!" his cheerful voice called out.

I walked towards him, and placed my arms about him. "Sit by me at dinner, brother." I say, kissing his cheek.

"Of course. Tonight, I play for you." he said, "Ah, hello my Lord Elrond."

"My daughter, how happy I am to see you." the Lord Elrond said.

"My Lord." I said, with a curtsy. "I shall see you at dinner. I wish to rest before dinner begins."

* * *

I then turned, and walked unescorted to my chambers. I was eager to rest my head on my own pillows. Just as I was tying my robe around me, I heard the voice of my husband. "Wife."

I turned to him with my eyes narrowed, "Leave me." I say.

"No, I will not." he says, as he sits on our bed. "I have missed you, may I not look upon your face?"

"No." I say, turning away from him.

"What has happened to you, why have you grown so cold?" he asked.

"Nothing has happened. You are the one who sent your expecting wife from your side." I say.

"It was for your own good, Kalia. You needed to leave!" Glorfindel said, rising and walking towards me.

"For what reason!? I learned nothing!" I shout.

"That is not true. You met your brother." Glorfindel said.

"That is true. I also met a King driven half mad with grief."

"I am sorry, Kalia. Had I known that he was so unstable, I would never have let you go." he said.

"He is a being that desperately needs to sail into the West. For if he remains on this Earth, he shall perish." I say. "I wish that he and my brother could visit here, perhaps I could help them."

"I shall ask the Lord Elrond for his permission to arrange such a visit."

"Good. For if they do not come here, I shall take myself and my son back to the Greenwood." I say.

I heard the breath of my duath quicken, "A son?" he said. He then knelt before me. "I thank you for this gift." He took my hand and placed on it a kiss. I quickly withdrew my hand from his grasp and walked out on to the balcony.

"Kalia, please. Speak the truth to me, what happened to you in the Greenwood?" Glorfindel asked as he stood beside me.

I sighed heavily, then told him the full tale of my time in the Greenwood. As I finished the tale I felt a tear drift slowly down my cheek. I could sense the tears of my husband as well. "That poor being. Something must be done." he said, "I promise you, they shall meet our child."

"I wish that I had known Thranduil when he was well." I say. "I wish to rest now, could you give my apologies to my brothers?"

"Of course. May I join you when I return?" he asks.

I frown at him, "No. You may not. I still feel angry with you, husband. I have yet to forgive you for what you have done."

"Kalia, what can I do? What must I do? I am sorry." he said. "Will you go with me tomorrow on a walk to the meadow?"

"I have longed to be among the grass of my home. Yes, I shall go. Alone." I say.

I heard the broken cry of a being who truly believed that he has lost the love of his wife forever. I know that I should have stopped him before he ran from our bedchamber, but my anger was still too much on my mind. In that moment, I was glad that he was hurt, that I was able to break this great being. As I heard his cries echoing throughout the Hidden Valley, I felt my lips twist upwards into a smile.

* * *

A/N:

A very short chapter, I know. But, I felt that it made little sense to add to this one. What do you make of Kalia's treatment of her husband? Would you feel as she does? Does anyone know who the old man was? Finally, should Thranduil and Legolas visit her in Rivendell? As always, thanks for reading. -M


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks have passed, and I have yet to speak more than twenty minutes with the one I call 'husband.' I spend my days in the company of Lindir and his wife, Viola. My nights are spent in my bedchamber, and most nights I spend alone. Though, last night as he lay with his back towards me I felt myself soften towards him. I reached out my hand, and nearly placed it on his back. I knew not how he would react, so I withdrew.

I also have yet to speak to the Lord of Rivendell. I no longer trust him as I once did. I do not doubt that a being as wise as he knows the reason for my distance. I know that my treatment of him is childish, but I can longer love one who has lied to me for all of my life. He knows. He must. He must know why I am of the unseeing.

* * *

At last, my husband and I have spoken. On this day, he followed me as I walked to the grove. I suppose that he thought that he was being quiet. It did not take any effort from me to pick up on the sound of his footsteps. "I know that you are there, Glorfindel." I say.

"I offer you my sincerest apology, my Lady. I simply wished to look upon your face." he said, as he reached my side.

"And so it begins."

"What?" he asked.

"The use of guilt. The most powerful weapon you have yet to wield."

It was then that my husband took a firm hold of my arm. "Enough of this, Kalia. I tire of it. I have a mind to send you away on a ship if this persists."

"Release me." I say.

"Is that what you seek? Your release? " he asked, releasing my arm.

"Don't be a fool."

He sighed, "Then why must we continue like this? I do not wish for a loveless life, Kalia."

"Think what you wish, ser."

As I turn from him and continue walking towards the grove, I hear him cry out once more. This stops me on the path, and as I turn he stands before me. "Kalia, please. I don't want you to sail into the West, not without me." he said, "Do not cast out our love."

I close my eyes and shout, "You made me leave! Why could you not travel with us!? Why!?"

"You needed to experience freedom!"

"If I wanted freedom I would not have wed you, or allowed myself to conceive your child." I say.

"Tell me, what do you want? Do you wish to sail to the Undying Lands? Live in Thranduil's Halls?"

"I want you!" I say, reaching out my hand towards his.

"Oh, my little snowflower." he said, taking me gently into his arms. "Never shall we part again. Together we shall sail." There we stayed in each others arms until the setting of the sun. As we returned to our bedchamber, he had tears of joy in his eyes. He placed his hand on my belly and whispered, "I do love the gentle swell of your belly."

"I am glad." I laugh as he kneels and places his ear against my belly.

"I can hear his heart." he said, "Oh, how I love you."

"What shall be his name?" I ask, as he stands.

"I have not thought of such things yet, wife. Have you given it any thought?"

"Yes, much." I answer. "I wish to name him Ecthelion."

"The name of my greatest friend...I, yes, that pleases me. And would please him." he said, "Who has read to you of my past?"

"That is neither here nor there, my love." I laugh.

"Lindir." he laughed. "You spend your days locked away in the library with him."

I shrug my shoulders as I begin to dress myself for sleep. "I wished to know of your past. I know it pains you to speak of it."

"That life is done. It has passed. My life is here, within you." he said, placing his hand on my growing belly. "You do not know how long I have waited for you, for both of you."

* * *

I fear that I have caused the one that I called father great pain. This night I had dinner with him, and all of our family. His joy was something to behold. I had not known that he missed my company so much. After our meal had been shared, my family left he and I alone. "Daughter." he said, hugging me close to him.

"My Lord." I say.

"Kalia, why do I no longer have your love?" he asked me, as we sat beside each other on a cushioned bench.

"You have never told me the truth, my Lord. There can be no love without trust."

"Kalia, these years I have cared for you..."

"No, we shall not have a relationship until the day you tell me the truth. I will suffer no more lies from you!" I shouted.

He hung his head, "What would you like to know?"

"Did your act of betrayal with Glineth create me?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. "Let me explain...your mother she was made by the hand another. Her life was created by the hand of greatest thief, liar, seducer, and betrayer the world has ever known...her true name was Mairenya, and her true form could only been seen under the same moonlight that brought her to this Earth. Glineth was not of this world, she was more. A living silmaril, it was Mairenya that I joined with that night. My blood does indeed flow in your veins, as does the blood of Thranduil." he explained, "Your lack of sight, it is my fault."

At last I know. But, I found it difficult to believe such a tale. Who created my mother? What was she? But, now I know. I do not know how much of his tale is the truth, but it pleases me. In my veins flows the blood of Elrond, Glineth, and Thranduil. "How can Thranduil's blood also flow in my veins?"

"When our kind creates a child, during such an act, a piece of our life's essence seeks out that new soul. Each of our essences mingled within her that night. The creators must have wished this, and perhaps that is the reason behind your lack of sight. One can not have everything."

I then placed my head on his shoulder, "Ada."

"My daughter." he said, taking my hand. "May I...I wish to touch your stomach."

I took his hand and placed it upon my growing belly, and there he felt his grandson stir. "You shall be the finest mother there ever was, Kalia. Your son, he shall be devoted to you and his father."

"You have seen him?" I ask.

"I have."

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it as hard as I could, "His eyes. Shall he see?!"

"His eyes shall look upon this world, and be known for their beauty." he said, as I eased my grip upon his hand.

I then began to cry into the robes of my father. My son shall see.

* * *

A/N:

Well, now she knows the truth. She is no longer angry with her husband, or father. But, do you think the peace between them shall last? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	16. Chapter 16

Another month has passed. My stomach has grown some, much to the delight of all. Though none are as happy as my dear husband and my father. Although they tell me daily that my beauty has not waned. I refuse to believe them. I know that I shall soon be quite large, a thing that fills me with fear.

* * *

On this day, twenty of our people have departed for the harbor. I longed to go with them, so that I may meet Cirdan, a long time friend of my husband. As I asked my husband if I may go with them, he looked to me with what I knew to be dread in his eyes. "No, Kalia. We shall see him one day, I promise." he said. Never did I argue with his decision, for I knew that he feared that our son and I would sail into the West without him. I believe that my always agreeing with him has something to do with my carrying of his child.  
My relationship with my father has grown deeper with each passing day. Each morning and every night, he comes to my beside and examines my stomach and whispers, "Hello, my grandson." My son. I have yet to truly believe that I am to be a mother. My child is healthy and very strong, a thing that pleases my husband, for he wishes our little one to be a warrior of this House. I fear that I am unworthy to be the mother of this child. But as I speak my fears to my duath he offers me comfort by saying, "Kalia, you shall be the finest of mothers."  
As the child grows within me, so does the love I have for my husband. As I sit in the library with Lindir, I find myself longing for his touch, his face. I wish to fall asleep against him, his hand resting over our child.

* * *

Today, we have received word from a messenger of the Greenwood. Legolas, the son of the King, and my brother has accepted our invitation, and shall arrive soon after the new moon. King Thranduil shall follow soon after. I do not know for how long they shall stay in Rivendell, but I do hope that they shall stay for the birth of my son.

As my stomach continues to grow,I find myself becoming more aware of the little one that grows inside of me. I can sense his every emotion. Little Ecthelion has begun to move quite often, as if he is trying to remind me that he is still there, waiting. When he moves this way, I always place my hand on my belly and say, "Hello, my little warrior. I am here, I cannot wait to meet you." Already I love this little one, and long for the day that I am able to hold him in my arms. The next six moons shall indeed test my patience.

* * *

Today, I learned that my brother and Thranduil plan to arrive in Imladris in five months. They must delay their journey due to evil things stirring in their forest. I wish them well, and pray that all remain unharmed. I also miss the presence of my sister, Arwen. I wish for her to hold her nephew in her arms, before he is able to walk. We have not received word from Lothlorien on when she shall return to Imladris.

* * *

My heart is heavy. It seems that each time I wish to give Glorfindel affection, he pulls away. I had thought that we were past our differences, that the wounds I had caused him had healed. Sometimes I do fear that he truly believes that my love is not true, that I simply wished to bind myself to a great being, and bear his child. I have told him that if I had wished to wed a powerful being, I would have remained in the company of Thranduil. "If you wish to live among his people, I shall not stop you."

"My husband, please...tell me, what do you wish for?" I ask.

"I wish to rest." he says, as he begins to change into his night-clothes.

"May I lay beside you?"

"Does it matter, truly? Do what you wish." he snaps.

I then took hold of his ar, as I stood beside him, "Why do you punish me, my love?"

"My heart is ill, Kalia. I dread the arrival of Legolas and Thranduil. I fear losing you to the beauty of the Elvenking once more."

I then took his hand and placed it on my swollen belly, "You shall never lose us, Glorfindel. Never."

I felt him soften beside me, as he felt his child move. "I could not bear it, Kalia. It would break my heart, and send me back to the Halls." he said, "It shall not be long until he arrives. Ah, little Warrior, how I love you."

I shake my head, and together we sit on the edge of our bed. "No, it shall not be long at all."

As we lay back he says, "Please, tell me about his eyes again."

I place my head on his chest and say, "The Lord Elrond told me that our son shall have eyes that are beautiful, more beautiful than all the eyes on this Earth. One shall be the color of the sky, the other the color of grass."

I drift slowly to sleep, as I felt my hair grow damp from his tears of joy.

* * *

I can no longer see my feet when I stand. My family finds this most amusing, I find it infuriating. It pleases me to say that I have regained the full love of my husband. I never wish to be without him again. There is other news as well, the cottage in the hidden meadow has been completed. There shall be enough room for my husband, myself, and my child. Though, I fear what having more children shall do to our housing situation. "There is nothing to fear, love. Unless you carry twins within you..." my husband laughed.

I glared at him, "Hush. If we are to be gifted with ten children, we shall need more space."

"Ah. Your father has seen this, has he not?"

"No, Glineth did. I do so wish to bear you a daughter. One with your beautiful face."

Glorfindel laughed, "Where shall you give birth to our son?" he asked, his hand resting on my belly.

"I shall give birth to him in the bed in which I was born."

"It shall be as you wish, my wife."

We laughed as gaily as children as we walked to our bedchamber, eager to fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N:

Long time no see! I felt like I needed a break from Middle Earth, but I am back! What do you think the arrival of Legolas and Thranduil shall do to Kalia and Glorfindel? More tension? Or shall all be well? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


End file.
